Después de la Batalla
by Lily Potter Weasley
Summary: SPOILERS 7!... Fic ambientado después del último capítulo, hasta antes del epílogo. Qué y cómo sucedió todo, para cada una de las parejas, durante esos 19 años!
1. Recordando a Fred

_**SPOILERS HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE**__ (están avisados)_

_Hola __a __todos!__... Este fic está ambientado inmediatamente después del último capítulo del séptimo libro. Planeo hacerlo hasta el epílogo. Así que serán 19 años, aunque el fic no será interminable (tranquilos), y siempre privilegiaré capítulos largos, pero pocos; a muchos capítulos minúsculos. Aunque en realidad serán pocos capítulos de tamaño mediano!xD_

_Con este fic quiero llenar todos los espacios que dejó Rowling (por decirlo de alguna forma), y está 100 basado en el libro (por ende, los muertos, muertos están), y en la información que a dado JK Rowling en entrevistas (por ej. la profesión del trío, quién es Victoria, etc)._

_Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece, todo es creación de la maravillosa JK Rowling._

_Sin más... Disfruten _

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**1. Recordando a Fred**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la caída de Lord Voldemort, y por primera vez en muchos años, el mundo mágico estaba tranquilo. Los seguidores de Voldemort estaban en Azkaban (que ya no era custodiado por dementores). Y los que se habían arrepentido de haberle servido alguna vez, estaban en libertad; entre ellos, los Malfoy. Ellos no habían ido a Azkaban, alegando que habían ayudado a Harry en la batalla final.

Harry había vuelto a Grimmauld Place, aunque la Sra. Weasley le había ofrecido que viviese en la madriguera. Harry lo había rechazado, porque se le hacía difícil vivir bajo el mismo techo de Ginny y no besarla todo el día; además estaba seguro de que más temprano que tarde, la familia Weasley por completo sabría de su relación. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había tal relación. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella, pues en los días que habían transcurrido desde la muerte de Voldemort, todos estaban ocupados en velar a los caídos (entre ellos Fred, Remus y Tonks) y reconstruir la sociedad mágica. Lentamente todo iba volviendo a la normalidad.

Esa tarde estaba invitado a la madriguera, así que no podía estar más nervioso. Por una parte estaba Ginny, y por otra le partía el corazón ver a la familia que más quería, destrozada por la partida de Fred.

Llegó por medio de la red Flu, y a pesar de todos sus intentos, igual cayó pesadamente en la antigua chimenea, tosiendo y lleno de hollín

-Vaya Harry, tu no avanzas

-Gracias Ron. Hola Señora Weasley – La Señora Weasley estaba pálida, más delgada, y en sus ojos se podía ver la inmensa tristeza que sentía. Harry estuvo seguro que esos ojos tristes jamás volverían a ser como antes.

-Hola cariño. Siéntate siéntate! Tienes que comer algo. Aunque ya no estás tan delgado – La señora Weasley tenía razón, con Kreacher era imposible pasar hambre

En la mesa estaban solo Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ron y el Señor Weasley. Ron le había dicho por carta a Harry que Charlie ya se había ido a Rumania.

-Y el pequeño Teddy, Haggi?

-Ah sí, Fleur. Está bien. Hoy en la mañana estuve con él, en casa de Andrómeda

-Qué lástima que vaya a crecer sin padres – Del señor Weasley que Harry había conocido alguna vez, quedaba muy poco. Aunque sin la tristeza explícita de la señora Weasley, se notaba que ya nunca más iba a poder entusiasmarse tanto con un sopapo, un enchufe o un timbre muggle.

En eso, aparecieron Ginny y George. Ginny lo miró y le sonrió.

-Hola Harry, que tal?

-Bien George – Harry decidió no preguntarle cómo estaba. Aunque a juzgar por su apariencia, George estaba mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Estaba triste, pero tranquilo, luchando por conservar la alegría y el buen humor. Harry pensó que esa era la forma que tenía George de rendir tributo a su hermano.

-Porqué no te vienes a vivir aquí Harry?

-Bueno Bill, es que no quiero molestar. Además ahora ya tengo una casa, y Kreacher es mucho más amable de lo que te pudieras imaginar – Ginny miró a Harry, y él estuvo seguro de que ella sabía porqué había decidido no irse a vivir a la madriguera.

-Sí, quién lo hubiera creído. Cuando estuvimos allá nos enteramos de muchas cosas de él. Él fue el que me hizo cambiar mi perspectiva de los elfos – Dijo Ron

-Y vaya que te sirvió, no? – Harry no pudo contenerse. Precisamente eso había hecho que Hermione lo besara hace dos semanas

-¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?

-Oh no, nada señora Weasley

En ese momento la chimenea volvió a iluminarse con llamas verdes, y apareció Hermione, de una manera mucho mas elegante que Harry.

-¡Hola a todos! Gracias por invitarme señora Weasley, lamento haber llegado un poco tarde

-Oh no te preocupes querida, toma asiento. Al lado de Ron hay un lugar – Hermione se dirigió hacia allí, un tanto sonrojada. Ron no pudo evitar mirar atentamente su plato, aunque ya casi no quedaba comida sobre él.

-Oh vaya, creo que ya entiendo a que se refería Harry – George sonreía

-Estábamos hablando de Kreacher – Dijo Harry a Hermione, rogando porque ella se interesara en el elfo, y no entendiera qué había dicho George; pero conociendo a Hermione, eso era casi imposible.

-Harry¡supongo que ya lo liberaste!

-Bueno sí. Pero él se negó. Me devolvió la bufanda. Dijo que su vida era y seguiría siendo cuidar de las posesiones de la familia Black. Así que decidí regalarle un suéter de Regulus, que ahora usa.

-Oh bueno – Hermione no parecía comprender del todo la decisión, pero no dijo nada.

-Y bueno, Hermione, porqué te retrasaste? – Preguntó Ginny

-Lo que pasa es que ya les deshice el hechizo a mis padres. – Los presentes la miraron con cara de no entender – Hoy me aparecí en Australia, y les devolví la memoria a mis papás. Tuve que hechizarlos, y hacerles creer que eran otras personas, cuando partí con Harry y Ron, para que Voldemort no pudiera encontrarlos; y si los encontraba, no pudiera sonsacarles información

-Y cómo estaban?

-Oh bien, por lo visto Voldemort no se molestó en enviar a sus mortífagos a perseguir a un par de muggles a Australia.

-Bueno chicos, Bill, Percy y yo ya nos vamos al trabajo – anunció el Señor Weasley después de unos minutos

Ahora que Kingsley Sacklebolt era el Ministro de Magia, los tres Weasley podían volver a trabajar. Todos se levantaron de la mesa, y los más jóvenes fueron al jardín, a disfrutar del sol.

Hermione y Ron caminaban como si entre ellos hubiese tres personas separándolos. George iba con las manos dentro de sus jeans, pensativo, y Harry y Ginny se quedaron retrazados, sin atreverse a tomarse de la mano estando George allí.

-Les tengo una excelente noticia!

-Qué pasa Hermione?

-Bueno, como tu, Ginny, ya lo sabrás, este año escolar en Hogwarts ya se acabó. No se darán exámenes

-Sí, excelente, los de sexto nos salvamos. Los que tienen que dar los TIMOS y los EXTASIS deben ir el próximo lunes al ministerio, donde los profesores, o profesores suplentes, les tomarán los exámenes. Hogwarts debe ser reconstruido por la batalla.

-Lamentablemente nunca volverá a ser lo mismo. Hogwarts fue construido hace siglos, y aunque los mejores magos constructores de toda esta generación intenten reconstruirlo, dudo que pueda ser tan majestuoso como lo era

-Ron! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que leas "La Historia de Hogwarts"? – Dijo Hermione – Hogwarts se reconstruye solo! Es solo cuestión de que el director de Hogwarts haga un hechizo, que obviamente no sale en el libro, y se reconstruye. Los fundadores no iban a dejar que su trabajo se pudiera estropear tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, entonces porqué cuando Fred y George... – Silencio – Bueno, cuando... eh... cuando apareció el pantano en Hogwarts, no se arregló así como así?...

-Porque Umbridge obviamente no lo sabía! Pero McGonagall ya pronto debe tener que arreglarlo. Supongo que ahora está ocupada organizando los exámenes y pensando qué profesores habrá el próximo año.

-Ah, si si, claro...

-...Me dijeron que Flitwick dejó un pequeño rincón con pantano, como recuerdo a lo que hicimos con Fred – Soltó George, quien obviamente se había quedado pensando en Fred, ante lo que había dicho Ron

-Sí George – Dijo Hermione – Fred siempre estará en nuestras memorias, y en nuestros corazones

-Sí... hay que recordarlo, estar contentos, como a él le hubiese gustado. Él... él... sonreía – George se quebró y bajó la mirada

-Sí, antes de caer estaba haciéndole una broma a Percy – Dijo Harry

-Murió como le hubiese gustado. Y como espero morir yo también – George entonces sonrió. Todos lo hicieron. En ese momento, Ginny tomó la mano de Harry. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Ejem... sí bueno, lo que decía – Dijo Hermione – La buena noticia!

-Ah si, cual es? – Dijo Ron, recordando cómo había comenzado todo.

-Hablé con McGonagall y nos permitió volver a Hogwarts a terminar nuestro séptimo curso

-¿Y esa es la buena noticia Hermione? – Dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

-¡Por supuesto! Y no piensen en faltar, porque ya los confirmé con McGonagall – Sentenció Hermione. Ginny y George reían – ah! Y dejen de mirarme así!, que si alguno de ustedes piensa tener una profesión, deben haber rendido los EXTASIS, y para rendirlos es obligación haber cursado séptimo.

Hermione tenía razón. Ahora que finalmente había vencido a Voldemort, y su vida había dejado de consistir en "sálvate de Voldemort", "vence a Voldemort" "Voldemort, Voldemort"... Debía plantearse tener una vida normal: Terminar Hogwarts, intentar ser un auror, casarse... y repentinamente se sintió feliz, con mariposas en su estómago. Ginny aún lo tenía de la mano, ya que George no les prestaba atención; parecía estar recordando infinidades de bromas que alguna vez hizo con su gemelo.

-Así que seremos compañeros Ginny – Dijo Harry

-Sí, bueno – Dijo Ron antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo – Pero yo también seré su compañero.

Harry y Ginny rieron. No esperaban otra cosa.

.´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ .

Fin chap  
_Review?  
Review?  
(serán respondidos)  
Es mi primer fic y quiero mejorar  
Críticas constructivas, las recibo feliz._

_Lily Potter Weasley._


	2. ¿Quieres ser mi Novia?

_Reitero:__ SPOILERS HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE _

_Nada de esto es creación mía; todo es obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling (ídola)_

_Bueno, aquí está el segundo chap. Nos vemos abajo!_

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Harry y Hermione nuevamente se encontraban de visita en la madriguera. El trío estaba conversando animadamente en la habitación de Ron, y desde allí podían escuchar a la señora Weasley, quien intentaba enseñarle a Ginny cómo preparar un pastel de hígado. La pelirroja parecía no estar muy contenta.

-Vaya! Ir a Hogwarts de nuevo! – Dijo Ron, evidentemente malhumorado

-Ronald, ya lo hemos hablado; los tres vamos y punto.

-Bueno a mí me parece bien. Tener un año tranquilo en Hogwarts, sin preocuparnos de Voldemort, va a ser algo interesante – Dijo Harry.

-Bueno sí, al fin vamos a poder dedicarnos totalmente al Quidditch!

-Cómo que..? Por supuesto que no Ron! Vamos a dedicarnos a estudiar para los EXTASIS!

-Bueno como sea – Interrumpió Harry, para evitar que empezaran una pelea – Yo quería darles las gracias, a los dos. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ustedes... y bueno, quiero agradecerles por haber estado acompañándome todos esos meses

-Oh Harry! – Intentó decir Hermione

-No Hermione, déjame hablar por favor. Yo era el hombre marcado, la profecía fue hecha para mí. Ustedes podrían haber tenido un año normal; ustedes ahora podrían estar pensando ahora en seguir una carrera... pero no. Eligieron estar conmigo.

En este momento Hermione comenzó a llorar y Ron le dio pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

-Oh Harry! Por supuesto que íbamos a acompañarte! Tú eres como un hermano para mí, y sé que para Ron también lo eres. Además, fue una decisión tomada hace muchos años.

-Sí, creo que tomé seriamente la decisión de acompañarte, en cuarto año. Cuando realmente supe que Voldemort debía ser destruido, cuando dejó de tener una forma de vida extraña y tuvo un cuerpo propio – Dijo Ron – Cuando realmente fue una amenaza.

-Oh! Los quiero mucho! – Soltó Hermione, y abrazó a Harry

-Ya Hermione...

-¿Se dan cuenta? ¡Se acabó! – Hermione reía y lloraba a la vez. Soltó a Harry y abrazó a Ron; su rostro, habitualmente pálido, pasó rápidamente a un intenso rojo – Terminamos con Voldemort. Cada uno cumplió un rol en la misión, y logramos lo que parecía imposible; ahora vivimos en un mundo mejor, y podemos mirar el futuro con optimismo y esperanza.

-Sí, logramos lo que nos propusimos. Lamentablemente no salimos del todo ilesos de Voldemort – Dijo Harry, recordando a Fred, Remus y Tonks – Pero ahora vivimos en paz. Quería agradecerles para cerrar por completo el capítulo. De ahora en adelante todo será mejor, e intentaré no pensar más en todo lo relacionado con Voldemort.

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ron, y por ella entró una enfadada Ginny; cuya mirada, increíblemente se parecía bastante a la de la señora Weasley.

-Estoy harta! Porqué se supone que debo saber cocinar? – Dijo sentándose al lado de Harry. –Oh, disculpen, ¿interrumpí algo? – Agregó notando el ambiente que había en la habitación

-Sí, pero no importa, Ginny – Dijo Hermione – Ya nos dijimos todo lo que necesitábamos decirnos. Ahora hay que comenzar de cero – Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno no, comenzar todo de cero no, hay cosas que ya comenzaron, no? – Dijo Harry, mirando significativamente a su mejor amigo. Le preocupaba. Ron y Hermione no habían hablado del beso que se dieron en medio de la batalla, y Harry tenía la extraña impresión que ambos estaban evitándose

-Sí... bueno...

-De hecho, creo que con Ginny tenemos que hablar también

-Eh... claro, pero...

-Sí, vamos Harry – Asintió Ginny. Harry la tomó de la mano, y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Hermione miraba atentamente sus uñas. Ron parecía estar muy interesado en una mancha del piso. Harry y Ginny acababan de dejarlos solos, y ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a hablar.

-Hermione, yo...

-Ron, siento lo que pasó. Quizás no debería haberme – Dijo Hermione sonrojada - ...abalanzado encima de ti. Además de que no era el momento más oportuno que digamos, y...

-¿Lo sientes? – Él la miraba serio. Hermione nunca lo había visto así. La miraba con preocupación y algo de decepción en sus ojos

-¡No, no, claro que no! – Aclaró ella – Es solo que... bueno... no sé que decir

-Bueno, entonces quizás deba hablar yo – Dijo él armándose de valor – Hermione, yo... bueno, al principio, te consideraba mi mejor amiga; pero poco a poco, y realmente no sé cómo sucedió, te empecé a ver con otros ojos. Creo que fue cuando me di cuenta que otros chicos podían apartarte de mí; cuando Krum te invitó al baile y todo eso... –Ella iba a decir algo, pero Ron no la dejó – En ese momento yo no lo entendía. Es mas, me costó un par de años darme cuenta, no? – Añadió con una sonrisa – Pero ahora lo sé. Sé que te quiero, y que eres inmensamente importante para mí. Y bueno, también sé que tú eres una chica inteligente; y que quizás más adelante conozcas a chicos tan inteligentes como tu, con los que puedas hablar sobre las cien características mágicas de las escaleras de Hogwarts, o qué sé yo. Lo entiendo; quizás yo no te agrade como algo más que amigos, quizás no sea la persona indicada para estar al lado tuyo, pero – Hermione nuevamente trató de interrumpirlo – Pero espero, que no "sientas" el beso que nos dimos en la batalla, porque es lo más bello que me ha ocurrido en la vida.

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Parecía que no sabía qué decir; que quería decirle muchas cosas, pero que no sabía por dónde empezar. Así que simplemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo captar cada parte de su ser; deseando poder estar con él.

-Oh Ron! No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! Yo también te quiero, tonto! – Su voz estaba cargada de emoción e intentaba no llorar – Cuando, cuando te fuiste, cuando nos dejaste a Harry y a mí... Lloré demasiado, te extrañaba mucho, estaba muy preocupada por ti, y temí no volverte a ver. – Entonces lo miró a los ojos – Ron, a mi no me interesa que seas un intelectual, por Dios! Yo te quiero por la persona que eres; porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, eres una persona bellísima. Yo quiero lo que hay dentro de tu corazón; y no me importa para nada que seas el mejor o el peor alumno de Hogwarts. Yo... yo sé que tú eres la persona indicada para mí. No debí hacer dicho que sentía el beso que te di, porque no es verdad. Lo dije porque estaba nerviosa, y no sabía que..

Pero en ese instante, Ron había acortado la distancia entre ambos, y tenia sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Hermione. Cada uno podía saber lo que el otro pensaba en ese momento. Lentamente borraron la escasa distancia que los separaba, y se besaron.

Un beso muy distinto del primero. Un beso calmado, lento, emotivo, sentido con el corazón. Un beso de completo, puro y sereno amor. Se saboreaban lentamente, conociéndose, explorándose, amándose. Uno, dos, tres besos. Terminaron con suaves besitos cortos, y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Ron?

-Si?

-Te quiero.

-Yo también – Besó su cabello y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

En tanto salieron de la habitación de Ron, Harry y Ginny tuvieron que dejar de tomarse de las manos, ya que Percy estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué tal, Harry?

-Bien Percy... eh... y tu?

-Bien, con mucho trabajo en el ministerio, tu sabes

-Si, claro

-Y ustedes?

-Nosotros qué, Percy? – Preguntó Ginny. Harry sabía que ella odiaba que sus hermanos se metieran en sus asuntos.

-Que qué hacen aquí

-Pues caminamos, queremos bajar la escalera. Fíjate qué interesante – Contestó ella, molesta – Nos vemos, Percy - Y comenzó a bajar la escalera. Harry la siguió; ha decir verdad, no quería quedarse hablando con Percy, sobre lo fantástico que era su nuevo puesto dentro del ministerio.

Siguieron bajando, y en la puerta de salida, se encontraron con la señora Weasley

-Si van a salir, los quiero aquí dentro de media hora para cenar – Dijo ella – Y Harry, vas a probar el pastel de Ginny!

-Buenísimo – Contestó riendo

-Oh mamá! Vamos Harry – Ginny abrió la puerta y prácticamente lo empujo hacia afuera – No crees que pueda hacer un buen pastel? – le preguntó risueña

-Yo no dije eso! – Se defendió Harry, riendo

-Si, bueno, he de admitir que no soy muy de labores domesticas

-Pero eso no me importa – Soltó Harry. Ginny lo quedó mirando – Mira Ginny... yo sé que tu aún estás mal por todo lo de Fred y eso... y quizás no es el mejor momento para hablarte de esto, pero...

-Harry, como dijo Hermione, todos debemos continuar – Dijo ella – Por lo demás – agregó sonriendo – Creo que sí es el momento

Al escucharla decir eso, y al estar seguro de que ambos estaban hablando de lo mismo, aunque no lo hubiesen dicho; Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse a ella, y besarla. Besarla como hace meses deseaba, besarla como tantos días había querido hacerlo, mientras la "espiaba" por el mapa del merodeador. Besarla estrechándola contra él, con ambas manos en su cintura, y sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estuviesen en el jardín de su casa, y que muy probablemente toda la familia Weasley pudiera estarlos observando en ese momento.

Olía su perfume floral, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. Su mundo se limitaba solamente a ella, y quería que ese momento no acabara nunca. Parecía que estaba viviendo la vida de otra persona, de otro hombre, un hombre que no había sido marcado al momento de nacer, un hombre que estaba destinado a ser feliz. Y Harry, por primera vez en muchos meses, sintió que cada una de las células de su cuerpo, que cada rincón de su alma y de su corazón, estaban destinados a la felicidad, al lado de la mujer que ahora lo besaba con ternura. No lo dudó. Se separó un poco, y rozando con sus labios, la mejilla izquierda de ella, dijo lo que tanto añoraba decir

-Ginny, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?. Digo, mi novia formalmente

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y le sonrió. Se puso de puntillas, para alcanzar su estatura, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Tú, que crees, Harry? Por supuesto que si!

Entonces volvieron a besarse. Tiernamente al principio, pero poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso. Ella se estrechó contra él y Harry la abrazó con fuerza. Después de varios minutos, aunque ninguno de los dos podría haber dicho cuánto tiempo había pasado, se separaron.

-Creo, creo que ya deberíamos entrar no? – Dijo Ginny. Estaba sonrojada y un poco despeinada, pero feliz. Sonreía y Harry hubiera podido jurar que sus ojos brillaban.

-Sí, tengo un pastel que probar

-Bueno, como ahora soy tu novia; no creo que se te vaya a ocurrir decir que no quedó bien. ¡Más te vale que te comas doble porción! – Dijo ella riendo

-Bueno – Dijo una voz profunda - Digamos que me parece bien que sean novios; porque francamente no me gustaría que mi hermanita pequeña se estuviera besuqueando, de semejante manera, con cualquier hombre –Harry y Ginny se dieron vuelta. Ahí estaban Bill y el señor Weasley. Y Harry estuvo seguro, de que ellos estaban hace bastante rato en el jardín.

.´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ . .´+ .

Fin del chap. Review? Review? ) 

_Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews (en el primer capitulo fueron solo seis; espero que de a poco vayan aumentando):_

_Jazu Potter:__ Hola! __En este chap aun no van a Hogwarts, pero te adelanto que en el próximo viajarán. Me alegro que te haya gustado!_

_Angel Mouri__: Gracias. Actualicé rápido, no? Ojalá te haya gustado este chap!_

_rosycarmen__: Bueno en este chap sí que hubo harto Harry/Ginny (espero que te haya gustado). Pero conste que planeo mucho más (tienen que llegar los hijos, no?)_

_Estrella de la Tarde1__: Muchas gracias por tu crítica. Tengo que confesar que la leí a lo menos cuatro veces (es la primera crítica extensa que tengo). _

_Vamos por parte: Sí, Harry y Ginny van a estar juntos en Hogwarts, y ya tengo muchas ideas dando vueltas por mi cabeza; espero responder a tus expectativas. _

_Sobre Hermione y Ron, en este capítulo han dado un gran avance; pero falta bastante, ya que solamente se dijeron que se querían (todos lo sabíamos desde 3er libro, así que no encontré ninguna excusa para posponerlo en la trama del fic), pero aún no han iniciado un noviazgo, ni nada parecido. _

_Sobre George, realmente no me lo imagino de una forma diferente a como lo presenté en el fic; depresión? suicidio?, eso no va con él, y estoy segura de que eso no le hubiera gustado a Fred; George está triste, y probablemente toda su vida lo esté, nunca podrá sobreponerse a la situación, pero seguirá adelante con el fin de honrar a su hermano._

_Finalmente, sobre la "parte formal", me estoy esmerando en hacer párrafos más largos, y en presentar una historia más ordenada y coherente; si me permites, creo que este chap quedó mejor en ese sentido, tu que crees?. Bueno chica, cuídate mucho, y gracias por tu review!_

_Kate Reagen__: Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el chap anterior (sí, la muerte de Fred es horrible... hubiera preferido a muriera otro Weasley, sin contar a Ginny, Ron y George). Espero que el segundo capítulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review!_

_MaryLPotter:__ Que bueno que te guste el fic! Sí, Rowling dejó muchas cosas entre el ultimo capítulo y el epílogo. Hay harto para inventar. Nos seguimos leyendo!_

_Eso... Nos leemos en el próximo chap!_

_POR FAVOR DÉJENME REVIEWS, porque ellos son los que me inspiran y me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo._

_Lily Potter Weasley_


	3. Sí me refiero a eso

_SPOILERS HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE _

_Todo este fantástico mundo pertenece a JK Rowling _

_Les tengo hartas cosas que decir, pero prefiero decírselas abajo, para no adelantarles el contenido del chap._

Que lo disfruten!

__

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**3. ****Sí me refiero a eso**

-Señor Weasley, Bill… Bueno nosotros dos…

-No hace falta Harry, hablaremos adentro, cuando estén todos – Sentenció el señor Weasley. Harry no podía decir si él estaba enfadado o no, solo veía en él sorpresa. Sorpresa por haber encontrado a su pequeña niña besándose con un hombre. Muy probablemente, que Harry fuera el hombre en cuestión, no era significativo para él (o por lo menos en ese instante); si no la situación en sí.

-Papá! O sea, entiendo que te sorprenda, pero no es para tanto.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¡Claro que lo es! – Dijo Bill entonces. Harry sabía que él no estaba enfadado, ni sorprendido; mal que mal, él era joven y estaba conciente que su pequeña hermana, ya no era pequeña, y que como tal, estaba en edad de cambiar de novios cada dos semanas.

-Bill, ¿Qué te pasa? No te pongas grave tampoco!

-¿Grave yo? Claro que no me pongo grave Ginny! – Entonces Harry entendió. Lo que pasaba con Bill, era que tenía celos. Celos de hermano mayor.

Ginny era la hermana más pequeña, y además la única mujer; eso hacía que cualquiera de sus seis hermanos mayores la sobreprotegiesen, hasta el punto de llegar a exasperarla. Y si se trataba de sobreprotección, Bill era el que llevaba la delantera. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, que Ginny fuera la única mujer en generaciones y generaciones de Weasley, que tuviera cinco hermanos hombres, y que fuera más pequeña que todos ellos; no era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Llegaron a la casa, y no pudieron seguir la conversación, ya que la señora Weasley comenzó a preguntarles porqué habían tardado tanto; y a quejarse porque debía volver a calentar la comida.

-No te preocupes, querida, sírvela como está

-No Arthur, yo sé que a ti no te gusta el pastel tan tibio – Dijo ella, y comenzó a mover su varita, calentando todos los platos que estaban en la mesa (que no eran pocos)

-¿Porqué tanta comida, Molly?

-Bueno porque ya debe estar por llegar Charlie, y además Fleur también viene...

-¿Charlie? Viene Charlie? – Preguntó entonces Percy

-Sí, Percy cariño, me acaba de mandar una lechuza diciendo que viene ¡Ya debería estar aquí!... Creo que se adelantaron la llegada de unos dragones traídos desde bastante lejos.

-Genial! – Dijo George. Y sí, hubiera sido genial para Harry, si Bill y el señor Weasley no lo hubieran encontrado besando a Ginny hace pocos instantes. Ahora tendría que darle explicaciones a él también. En su sexto curso había estado pensando semanas enteras cómo decirle a Ron que le gustaba Ginny, pero nunca se había puesto en la situación de cómo decirles a todos los Weasley. ¡Ahora solo faltaba que llegase la tía Muriel!.

La chimenea se iluminó con llamas verdes, y una siempre hermosa Fleur salió graciosamente de ella, sacándose imaginarias cenizas de su ropa.

-Amog! Que gusto vegte! Ya te egaba de menos!

-Yo también, Fleur, ven siéntate acá – Ella besó a la señora Weasley y fue a sentarse al lado de su esposo. Por lo visto, la relación entre suegra y nuera cada vez mejoraba más.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y por ella apareció Charlie. Se había aparecido afuera de la casa de sus padres. No pudo ni siquiera saludar, porque ya la señora Weasley estaba dándole un enorme abrazo, y tapándolo con besos.

-Hola familia! Cómo va todo? – preguntó él alegre – Hola Hermione, Harry, que bueno verlos aquí. Fleur, cuñada! – Charlie iba saludando a todos, y terminó dándole un fuerte abrazo, con palmadas en la espalda incluidas, a su hermano mayor.

-Así que el traslado de los dragones se adelantó?

-Sí, y es bastante complicado. Son dragones del desierto de Atacama, el desierto más árido del mundo, y por ende, las condiciones en las que viven son muy difíciles de simular. Hay que tener cuidado, porque aunque son bastante pacíficos, si se ven enfrentados a situaciones de estrés, pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos. – Explicó Charlie – Pero bueno, cómo están todos? Fleur, Bill, algo que contar?

-Tranquila mamá – Dijo entonces Bill – Charlie nos está mencionando que quiere un sobrino desde antes de que nos casáramos. Y no, Charlie, aún no hay nada que contar!

-Sería hermoso tener nietos – Dijo la señora Weasley – Imagínate Arthur! Ya criamos a todos nuestros hijos... Bueno a casi todos, que Ginny aún es menor de edad – La señora Weasley se encargó de aclararlo, bastante innecesariamente a opinión de Harry – Y ahora nos tocaría malcriar nietos!

-Pego ya llegagan, señora Weasley – Dijo Fleur – Aún estamos gecien casagos, pego sí espegamos tener higitos más adelante.

-Sí bueno, estoy seguro, amor, que nadie necesita detalles – Dijo entonces Bill – De lo que sí necesitamos detalles; a propósito de lo que dijo mamá, sobre de que Ginny aún es menor de edad...

-Cumplo 17 el once de agosto! Falta nada! – Dijo ella enojada

-Como decía, creo que todos debemos saber algo – Concluyó Bill – Harry? Ginny?

-Oh Harry... no digas nada

-No Ginny, está bien. Lo que pasa, señor y señora Weasley, es que Ginny y yo somos novios – Las palabras salieron de su boca, ni siquiera las pensó mucho. Había decidido que si le daba muchas vueltas iba a ponerse muy nervioso, y lo que menos quería en ese momento, era tartamudear.

-Oh, valla, en serio? – La señora Weasley lucía muy sorprendida

-Yo nunca pensé que Harry tomaría en cuenta a Ginny – Rió George, y Harry silenciosamente le agradecía por relajar el ambiente – me habían llegado rumores, pero realmente no lo creía... Harry, ¿te das cuenta en el problema que te estás metiendo? ¡Mira a papá! – Todos rieron, y Ginny se hizo la ofendida

-Bueno Harry... Entonces me parece bien que pongamos los puntos sobre las ies – Dijo Percy – Me parece bien que no vivas aquí, porque realmente no corresponde

-Percy!

-Ginny, es cierto... Además deben tener en cuenta que quizás, en unos tres meses, ustedes terminen, y deben seguir siendo igual de amigos, porque Harry es el mejor amigo de Ron, y además..

-Oh Percy, cállate! Eres un aguafiestas

-Bueno Percy, realmente dudo que con Ginny duremos solo tres meses – Dijo Harry

-Sí, bien como sea... Además en Hogwarts los dos estarán solos y...

-Bien Percy! Ya se entendió el punto – Dijo Bill – Por mí está bien, debo reconocer que al principio me puse un poco celoso, pero Harry es un buen muchacho; y a todo el mundo mágico le consta, que Ginny lo quiere. Lo importante es que sean novios oficiales, y no algo indefinido; entonces no estaría de acuerdo – Harry tuvo la pequeña impresión que Ginny iba a decir algo como "y qué importa que estés o no de acuerdo", pero aparentemente la pelirroja se contuvo; Harry sabía que ella adoraba a su hermano mayor.

-Sí, eso es lo importante – Concilió la señora Weasley – Yo estoy sorprendida, pero contenta; porque sé que mi hija no podría haber encontrado a alguien mejor – Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Lo bueno es que ahora pueden estar juntos, no como en sexto – Dijo entonces Ron – Auch! – Hermione, sentada al lado de él, le acaba de pegar un codazo.

-Bueno Ron, no era necesario decir eso – Dijo enojada Ginny

-¿Cómo? Hace cuánto están juntos? – Preguntaron a la vez Bill, Percy y Charlie

-Lo que pasa, es que con Ginny estuvimos juntos unas semanas, cuando yo estaba en sexto. Pero después de la muerte de Dumbledore y todo eso, decidimos dejarlo, porque era muy peligroso para Ginny ser mi novia en plena guerra

-Más bien, tú me cortaste, Harry – Dijo ella sonriendo – Yo lo pasé pésimo!

-No me parece bien que hayan mantenido una relación secreta, Ginny, y lo sabes...

-Sí mamá – Dijo ella apenada.

- ... somos tu familia, y nos interesa todo lo que te pase. Harry, hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras en ese momento – Repentinamente Harry se sintió muy avergonzado. Los Weasley le habían abierto las puertas de su casa y de su familia, le habían demostrado qué era una familia de verdad; y Harry no les había retribuido con un mínimo de sinceridad, al tratarse de la menor de sus hijos.

-Lo siento señora Weasley, usted tiene razón. No sé que decir, en verdad en el momento no pensamos hacerlo oficial, quizás porque ambos sabíamos que entonces nuestra relación no iba hacia ningún lado.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón, Harry – Dijo el señor Weasley – Según lo que entiendo, terminaste con Ginny por el bien de ella, por su seguridad; y te agradecemos enormemente haber antepuesto su seguridad por sobre todo. Eso remedia con creces que no nos hayan dicho que estaban juntos.

-Oh gracias señor Weasley – Harry no se creía capaz de soportar tanta tensión mucho tiempo más, pero sabía que aún no acabaría.

-Ok, está bien, eres el novio de mi hermana – Dijo Charlie – Y a todos nos caes muy bien, mi mamá te adora, eres el mejor amigo de Ron, eres un gran mago y derrotaste a Voldemort. Pero Ginny es y seguirá siendo nuestra hermanita menor, así que espero, por tu bien, que no le hagas nada malo nunca, porque entonces tendrás que vértelas con todos nosotros.

-Charlie, desde cuando esa actitud matonesca? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Lo sé Charlie – Dijo Harry entonces, antes de que Charlie respondiera a su hermana – Y lo entiendo.

-Está bien, está bien – Dijo la señora Weasley – Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará; pero ahora, todo está bien. Yo estoy contenta; y lo más importante, Ginny también lo está. ¡Y ya, prueben el pastel de hígado, que se está enfriando nuevamente! – Harry sintió un enorme alivio en su estómago.

-Riquísimo tu pastel, cariño – Dijo el señor Weasley

-No, no lo hice yo, ¡Lo hizo Ginny!

Harry probó el pastel y realmente estaba sabroso. Quizás no tanto como el de la señora Weasley, pero eso era mucho pedir.

-¡No me digan que les gustó! – Dijo entonces Ginny. Cuando todos en la mesa asintieron, ella resopló resignada. Parece que Ginny realmente esperaba que el pastel estuviese vomitivo, y así tener el placer de obligarlos a comer a todos; y de paso, no cocinar nunca más en su vida.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que toda la familia Weasley se había enterado de que Harry y Ginny eran novios. Al principio había sido bastante incómodo para Harry, pues tenía la extraña sensación de que siempre alguien los estaba observando. Pero luego todos se fueron acostumbrando a la situación. Aunque para ser realista, cuando había alguien observándolos, Harry solo tomaba de la mano a Ginny, o a lo más, le daba castos besos. Precisamente debido a eso, para tener más privacidad; hoy iba a pasarla a buscar a su casa y juntos iban a ir a visitar a Teddy. Bueno, quizás antes iban a pasar a algún lado, y luego lo irían a visitar.

Se apareció a unos metros de la casa de los Weasley (había decidido utilizar la red Flu solo si era desmesuradamente necesario), y caminó hacia la casa de su novia con las manos en los bolsillos, dejándose embriagar por la naturaleza. Tocó la puerta, y la señora Weasley le abrió.

-Hola Harry, cariño!

-Hola Harry, como va todo? – Lo saludó Ron – No se suponía que mañana nos íbamos a juntar para jugar Quidditch?

-Sí Ron, hoy no vine para eso. Con Ginny vamos a ir a visitar a Teddy

-Los quiero a los dos derechito a la casa del monstruo – Advirtió George – Nada de pasar a lugares dudosos a hacer cosas dudosas...

-Eso lo oí! – Ginny acababa de bajar. Estaba preciosa; vestía simple y casualmente, pero era tan guapa que se veía bien con lo más modesto. Le sonrió a Harry y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Como a qué hora volverán? Yo creo que con dos horas basta, porque después Teddy debe dormir, no?– Dijo George. Las últimas semanas él se había deleitado tratando de incomodarlos lo más posible. Contrariamente a Bill, Charlie, Percy o Ron, él parecía gozar con poner tenso a Harry, y ver las reacciones de toda la familia, al dejar entrever que la pareja estuviese haciendo cosas más intimas

-George, ya basta con esas insinuaciones! – Lo cortó la señora Weasley

-Ya, nos vamos – Dijo entonces Ginny. Se despidieron de George, Ron y la Señora Weasley; y salieron, dispuestos a aparecerse unos metros más allá.

Iban tomados se la mano, caminando sin prisa. Hacía calor, pero había una agradable brisa de viento, que lo amilanaba.

-No sabes cuanto me alegró que Charlie ya haya vuelto a Rumania. Además Bill está con mucho trabajo y casi no ha venido a visitarnos. Ya no hay nadie que me esté molestando.

-Ahora te voy a venir a ver más seguido entonces. Ya quiero volver a Hogwarts para poder estar solos – Dijo abrazándola

-Harry, y ahora donde vamos? Primero pasemos a alguna parte, para estar solitos un rato

-Sí, a donde te gustaría ir?

-Vamos a comprar un helado y a pasear por algún parque. Quiero naturaleza.

Así lo hicieron. Ya habían comprado los helados, y estaban en el parque. Harry, tendido, apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de Ginny; que estaba sentada mientras terminaba su helado.

-Detesto los comentarios de George

-Yo también. Son tan embarazosos. Mamá ayer le gritó, roja de furia y de vergüenza, que dejara de hacerlos, porque yo era "una pequeña niña aún", y tu "un muchacho que la respeta". Parece que mamá realmente cree que nosotros solo nos tomamos de la mano.

-Bueno, pero no es que hagamos mucho más – Dijo Harry riendo, y Ginny le pegó de broma. Ellos aún no habían dado en paso más grande; solo besos acalorados y un poco de jugueteo de manos, pero no más allá.

-Cuando estemos en Hogwarts será diferente

-Ginny, no te estaba apurando. Solo que me causa gracia que tu familia se preocupe, cuando no tienen porqué hacerlo.

-Es que quizás sí lo tienen – Dijo ella de pronto, y se sonrojó – No, no me refiero a eso, Harry! – Agregó cuando él la miró detenidamente – Sí, bueno, de hecho sí me refiero a eso – Dijo con una risa nerviosa

-Gin, tú... tú lo has pensado?

-Claro... creo que es mejor que lo hablemos, no?

-Sí, por supuesto – Harry se levantó y la miró a los ojos – Bueno, no voy a decir que no he estado pensando en eso, porque obviamente no es verdad. Y tampoco no voy a decir que no quiero hacerlo y que para mi no es importante, porque eso es menos creíble aún. Pero lo que sí es cierto, es que para mí es fundamental que tu estés totalmente segura antes. Puedo esperar hasta que lo estés.

-Gracias. Bueno, yo no estoy traumatizada con el tema, la verdad. No dudo que pasará. Lo que sí me ocurre, es que creo que en ese momento moriré de la vergüenza

-Bueno Gin, yo también – Harry sonrió, y la abrazó – Si lo hacemos, será la primera vez para ambos

-Sí, que lindo! Será justo como lo he soñado

-Lo has soñado?

-Sí! Pero no de la forma como lo has hecho tú! Y tampoco me refería a soñarlo literalmente! – Dijo ella riéndose y abrazándolo.

Estuvieron besándose tendidos en el pasto. Besándose con pasión, para luego calmarse, y saborearse suavemente. Y después volver a exaltarse, queriendo explorar más del otro. Cuando ya había pasado un rato más que considerable; y cuando recordaron que Ted Remus Lupin existía, decidieron levantarse, y aparecerse en casa de Andrómeda.

Ted era un travieso y pequeño niño, que ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a Harry, y que disfrutaba cuando éste le hacía morisquetas. Tenía unos pocos meses, y recién comenzaba a gatear. Cambiaba fácilmente de estado de humor, lo cual era aún más evidente, ya que como metamorfomago, solía cambiar además el color de su cabello. Con el tiempo, Harry había aprendido que usaba rosa chicle cuando estaba radiante de felicidad; negro cuando tenía hambre; amarillo cuando estaba enojado; y el marrón era un signo irrefutable de que había que cambiarle el pañal.

-No es precioso, Harry? Gracias a Dios no heredó la licantropía de Remus! – Dijo Ginny. Tenía en brazos a Teddy, y él parecía estar encantado con ella. Solo la había visto unas pocas veces, pero realmente le encantaba. Y a Ginny también le gustaba Ted, porque le recordaba mucho a Tonks. Indudablemente Ginny tenía un talento especial con los niños.

Finalmente, Teddy se quedó dormido en brazos de Ginny, y juntos lo acostaron. Andrómeda les ofreció quedarse a tomar té, y no fueron capaces de despreciarla. Perder a su esposo y a su hija tan abruptamente, debió haber sido muy difícil para ella. Harry sabía que ella no había sido una persona que hubiese tenido una vida fácil; pero esperaba que Ted le diera las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Cuando terminaron de tomar el té, se ofrecieron a ayudarla con los platos, pero ella se negó terminantemente; y finalmente no les quedó otra que irse, prometiendo que volverían pronto.

Ya se habían aparecido en los terrenos de la Madriguera. El señor y la señora Weasley, Percy y Ron estaban afuera de la casa, mirando hacia el cielo ya oscuro. Apresuraron el paso, para alcanzarlos.

No podía haber pasado nada malo, no? Desde la batalla en Hogwarts su cicatriz no le había dolido, no había tenido ningún sueño extraño, y parecía que todo, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, iba bien.

-Ginny, Harry! Miren hacia el cielo! – Gritó Ron. Harry alzó la cabeza y vio una gran motocicleta negra sobrevolándolos. ¿Podría ser..? - Es la motocicleta de Sirius! Papá al fin consiguió arreglarla! Creí que nunca podría!

-Ya está bueno, George! Baja ahora mismo! – Gritó entonces la señora Weasley – Arthur, te das cuenta?

-Está del todo bien, George? Quiero decir, aterriza!

La motocicleta dio un par de vueltas más, para luego ir perdiendo altura poco a poco. Por lo que Harry pudo ver, la motocicleta estaba prácticamente igual a la última vez que la había visto, cuando cruzó el cielo en compañía de otros seis Potters.

-Le he quitado el sidecar – Le aclaró el señor Weasley

-Me alegra. Francamente lo odiaba

-Y también le quité todas las armas – Harry inmediatamente recordó un botón color púrpura (que hacía salir fuego desde el tubo de escape) y uno verde (con el cual aparecía una muralla) – Creo que ya no es necesario tenerlas

-Claro que no! Además tus armas, hacían más peligrosas las misiones contra los mortífagos! - Dijo la señora Weasley.

-Ahora es como debió haber sido cuando era de Sirius. Ya no ruge como antes, y puede volverse invisible. Lo único malo es que puede ser rastreada con magia, porque deja una estela en el aire; pero si uno no utiliza un hechizo, es imperceptible.

-Genial! No lo creo! – Harry se acercó aún más

-Quieres dar una vuelta, Harry? – Le preguntó George

-Puedo? – Le preguntó al señor Weasley

-De qué hablas, Harry? Si es tuya! Claro que puedes!

-Oh! Muchas gracias señor Weasley, no sabe lo que significa para mí el tener la motocicleta de Sirius.

Era la primera vez que manejaba una motocicleta, y estando toda la familia de su novia, se subió a ella rogando por no hacer el ridículo. Escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de George, sin poder evitar pensar que montar en escoba era millones de veces más fácil.

Luego de un despegue un tanto inestable, consiguió manejar bastante bien la motocicleta, y dio un par de vueltas a los terrenos de la Madriguera, aumentando considerablemente de velocidad cada vez. Cuando el frío en su cara ya comenzó a molestarle, decidió aterrizar. El aterrizaje no fue precisamente limpio, pero estuvo bien para ser la primera vez.

-Podremos salir a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts – Le dijo Ginny, mientras le ponía sus manos en la cara, para calentársela.

-Me la prestarás, Harry?

-Claro Ron!

-Cuidadito en cómo ocupas la motocicleta, Ron – Dijo George – No creas que no me he dado cuenta.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry estaba en Grimmauld Place, ordenando su baúl para viajar a Hogwarts nuevamente. No podía evitar pensar que hace más de un año, había emprendido la búsqueda de los horcruxes, sin saber qué iba a ser de su vida al día siguiente. Ahora, un año después, todo era muy diferente. Vivía tranquilo, feliz, tenía una novia que adoraba, y podía llevar una vida normal, la de cualquier chico de 18 años (a excepción de que debía volver a Hogwarts).

Gran parte de las vacaciones las había pasado con Ginny, Ron y Hermione, jugando Quidditch en la madriguera. Pero también habían hecho turismo por gran parte del Reino Unido, y cómo no, habían ido a muchas fiestas. Como Ginny ya había cumplido los 17 años, la señora Weasley ya no estaba tan aprehensiva como antes, aunque no toleraba la idea de que Ginny no pasara la noche en su casa.

Había quedado de juntarse con los Weasley y con Hermione en la estación nueve y tres cuartos, a la cual llegaría por el método muggle. Miró el reloj y realmente estaba atrasado, así que corrió al baño a sacar los utensilios de aseo, que era lo último que le faltaba, se despidió de Kreacher (aunque probablemente lo volvería a ver en Hogwarts), y salió de la casa para tomar un autobús.

Caminaba por la estación tratando de hacer oídos sordos de los murmullos que se expandían a su alrededor. Todas las miradas se dirigían a él, y aunque lo molestaba, como siempre; ahora podía sentir la tranquilidad que solo da el trabajo terminado y bien hecho.

Al fin se encontró con los Weasley. O mas bien dicho, con Ginny, Ron y sus padres; ya que los demás hijos tenían otro tipo de responsabilidades y asuntos que atender. Hermione no había llegado aún.

Saludó a todos, y besó suavemente a Ginny.

-No te sientes incómodo, Harry? – Le preguntó Ron

-Por cuál de todas las razones? – Preguntó Harry. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a besar a Ginny frente a sus padres. Aunque Ron podía estarse refiriendo al hecho de que, una vez más, era el centro de la atención.

-A volver a Hogwarts! Con 18 años estamos aún en el colegio! Al primer enano que me llegue a insinuar algo...

-Hola a todos! – Hermione acababa de llegar. Saludó amablemente a los señores Weasley, y besó en la mejilla a Harry, Ginny y Ron.

En ese momento sonó la sirena que avisaba a los alumnos que ya debían ingresar al tren. Se despidieron de los señores Weasley, y subieron al Expreso, rumbo a Hogwarts, por última vez.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Fin Chap!_

_REVIEWWWWS??_

_Bueno aquí tienen el tercer chap! Espero que les haya gustado!. No hubo Ron/Hermione, pero vendrá, tranquilas!_

Hay varias cosas que quiero decirles, pero como soy una escritora novata, no sé si vienen al caso.

_**1.**__ Una simple duda: Qué día prefieren que actualice? Viernes, Sábado...?_

_**2.**__ Se me hace un poco difícil hablar sobre los hermanos de Ginny. Si se dieron cuenta, en el chap hubo un momento en que escribí "seis hermanos mayores", y en otro, "cinco hermanos hombres". Como la muerte de Fred aún nos entristece a todas, y como yo personalmente sí creo en la vida después de la muerte, y aún más si se recuerda a la persona fallecida; he pensado que sería mejor decir siempre SEIS. Pero no lo sé. Así que acepto lo que ustedes prefieran._

_**  
3.**__ Mi idea es hacer un fic cien por ciento basado en el libro; por lo que muy probablemente tendré que incluir a personajes que no me gustan, y tratar temas que tampoco me gustan (ej. Percy, Snape/Lily, Rita, etc.). Así que les pido paciencia. Lamentablemente, en esto, a diferencia del punto anterior, no puedo darles la libertad de elegir. Creo que si no toco esos temas que no me gustan (imagino que a algunas de ustedes tampoco), bien podría haber dejado vivos a Fred, Tonks y Remus. Lo siento, por las que, como a mi, no les gustan; y les pido paciencia._

_**4.**__ Bueno, aquí si quiero sus opiniones. Indudablemente Rowling cuidó mucho las relaciones amorosas, por todos los menores que leían sus libros. Mi fic está catalogado para mayores de 16 años, por lo que no debo preocuparme de eso. Pero tampoco quiero hacer un sex fic (por decirlo de alguna manera). Quiero tratar el tema lo más real posible; tratarlo como lo vivimos los jóvenes. Y quiero saber su opinión al respecto... __**Lemon? No lemon?**_

_Ya... Una pequeña aclaración antes de contestar los review: "Son dragones del desierto de Atacama, el desierto más árido del mundo". Soy Chilena, y me permití la licencia de plasmarlo de alguna forma en el fic. El Desierto de Atacama está en el norte de Chile, y efectivamente, es el desierto más árido del mundo (es horrible estar allí). Quería representar una parte de mi país, y me pareció que ese era el único lugar donde podrían haber dragones. _

__

Ahora sí, finalmente, las respuestas a sus reviews: 

__

_Queen London__: Me dejaste con una sensación muy extraña ¡Parece que dos personas diferentes escribieron el review!. Bueno, gracias por tus críticas positivas (sí, mi idea es ir mejorando cada vez). Este chap es bastante más largo, espero que te guste!_

__

_Jazu Potter__: Bueno, para mí era importante que todos los Weasley se enteraran del noviazgo de Harry y Ginny. Espero que te haya gustado como fue llevada la conversación de Harry con todos los hombres Weasley. Sobre Hogwarts, en este chap se subieron al tren! Jajajajja... No pero tranquila, que de ahora en adelante pasarán varias cosas allá! Nos leemos!_

__

_Sumpty__: Siento que hayas tenido que dejarme dos reviews! Pero tenía la impresión de que actualizando cada una semana, estaba bien!.  
Con respecto a "y si es que tuvieron tiempo, hablaron del partido", te pido que leas el punto cuatro de arriba (puede haberte dado flojera leerlo; yo muchas veces no leo lo que escriben después las autoras, y ahora puede estarme pasando la cuenta!). Sobre Draco, aún no sé bien qué hacer con él: va a Hogwarts nuevamente o no?_

__

_Kaysa__: Gracias por tus comentarios. En este chap no hubo R/H, pero sí bastante H/G. Ojalá que haya gustado!_

__

_Estrella de la Tarde1__: Muchas gracias por tu enorme review! Me encantó!. Tienes razón, me gusta la idea de que Hermione pierda su estructurado carácter al estar cerca de Ron. Si bien es algo que JKR no dijo explícitamente, pensándolo bien Hermione sí ha hecho cosas poco racionales por él: Hechizar al otro chico que quería entrar al equipo de quidditch (Smith, no?), perder los estribos cuando él vuelve después de haberlos abandonado en el séptimo libro, abalanzarse contra él y darle un gran beso en media batalla, etc, etc.  
Sobre la conversación Weasley-Harry, espero que te haya gustado cómo lo resolví. Ellos adoran a Harry, pero no por sobre la pequeña Ginny; y quise demostrar ambas cosas.  
Sobre la narración, a mi también me han tocado leer fic con prácticamente puros diálogos. Me alegra que me consideres mejor que la media. Me esforzaré por ser más que eso.  
Nuevamente gracias por tu review! Ojalá te haya gustado este chap, y espero con ansias tu próxima crítica!_

__

_Angel Mouri__: Sí, ahora que Voldemort no está, todo es muy diferente (supongo que en este chap quedó bastante demostrado). Sobre el final anterior, espero que te haya gustado cómo lo resolví. Cuídate y nos leemos!_

__

_Daniela__: Este chap es más extenso. Gracias por tu comentario! Ojalá este capítulo también te guste! Besos._

__

_Sara Fenix Black__: No puedo creer que estés leyendo mi historia! Eres una de mis autoras favoritas! Te leí en el año 2005!. He leído "SFP&SFB", "Los merodeadores presentan", "Somos tres", "Esa chica es mía", etc etc. Ahora planeo leer "Memorias". Y aún continúo esperando la actualización de "Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía". Y ni que decir sobre "El zafiro llameante", ya no aguanto las ganas de leerlo! Me tienes así hace meses!.  
Recién cree una cuenta en fanfiction, así que por eso no te dejaba reviews; o si los dejaba, eran bajo cualquier nombre. Me alegra que te guste como va mi modesto fic. Espero no defraudar tanto a una súper escritora como tu! Besos!_

__

_Rosycarmen__: Bueno, tenías razón, los hermanos Weasley, en pocas palabras, le dijeron a Harry que tuviese cuidadito con Ginny; pero tengo la impresión de que no hubieran sido tan agradables si se hubiese tratado de otro.  
Este chap tuvo demasiado Harry-Ginny!! Ojalá haya estado bien para ti (aunque se viene más). Con respecto a poner TODO sobre su relación, te pido que leas el punto cuatro de arriba __(yo a veces no leo lo que escriben después las autoras, y ahora puede estarme pasando la cuenta!), y me des tu opinión. Gracias!_

_Eso sería todo. Nos estamos leyendo. Espero los REVIEWSSS!_

_Ojalá me contesten sobre los puntos 1, 2 y 4_

_Nos vemos,_

_Lily Potter Weasley._

_26 de Agosto de 2007... Día de mi cumpleaños nº 19 _


	4. Soy tu “nada”?

_SPOILERS HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE _

_Todo este mundo pertenece a JK Rowling _

_Nos leemos abajo! _

_  
Ahora a leer!  
_

__

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**4. ****Soy tu "nada"?**

__

Caminaban los cuatro por el pasillo del Expreso, buscando algún compartimiento en el que pudiesen estar solos.

-Es idea mía, o nos miran mucho? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Ron, mientras iban mirando a lado y lado del tren.

-Aquí hay uno! – Avisó Hermione, y los cuatro entraron rápidamente.

-Es tan desagradable ser los más viejos de todo Hogwarts!

-Ron! Realmente encuentras que eso es importante? Además solo somos un año mayores!

-Lo desagradable es cómo nos miran por lo de Voldemort– Dijo entonces Harry

-Harry, siempre te han mirado así – Le dijo Ginny. Y era cierto. Siempre había sido el centro de atención. Pero ahora era diferente. Al derrotar a Voldemort había tenido la esperanza de que la gente se olvidara de él; craso error. Ahora había pasado a ser un súper héroe internacional.

Usando magia, Harry y Ron acomodaron los cuatro enormes baúles en el compartimiento. Mientras, las chicas leían la revista corazón de bruja

-¿Qué hacen ustedes con esa revista? – Les preguntó Harry extrañado – Creí que no la leían! Bueno, que no la leían desde que ya no aparece Lockhart – Ambas enrojecieron con violencia

-Harry! Éramos unas niñas – Dijo Hermione riéndose

-Como sea, creo que debes ver esto, Harry – Ginny le pasó la revista.

Allí estaba él en todo su esplendor. La fotografía mágica mostraba su rostro, y después lo mostraba de cuerpo entero, caminado por los terrenos de Hogwarts, en compañía de Ron y Hermione. 

Recordaba ese día. Los tres habían ido a la tumba de Dumbledore, Harry bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y habían dejado allí la Elder Wand. Lo habían hecho con la esperanza de que muchos años más tarde, Harry falleciera por muerte natural, y así se rompiera ese inmenso, pero a la vez terrible, poder.

Después de alejarse bastante de la tumba, Harry se había sacado la capa de invisibilidad, y habían aprovechado de caminar por el pasto, respirando la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaban. Recordando las muchas veces que habían caminado por esos jardines, hacía ya tantos años, cuando Hermione y él apenas comenzaban a conocer la magia. Seguramente en ese momento les habían tomado las fotografías.

-Creo que no quiero saber lo que dice – Dijo él, entregándole la revista a Ginny

-Mira – Dijo ella. Evidentemente no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que estuviera enterado de lo que habían escrito – "Todas conocemos a Harry Potter, y hemos sido testigos de su transformación. De ser un niño bajito, nerd y mal alimentado; pasó a ser un joven de complexión fuerte, alto y bastante guapo"

-Sí, definitivamente no quiero saber lo que dice

-Espera, aquí está lo mejor – Dijo entonces ella – "Entre la población femenina de Hogwarts, es un secreto a voces, que el talentoso buscador gusta de los tatuajes, e incluso se ha especulado sobre qué diseño tendrá tatuado en su cuerpo. Romilda Vane, una apuesta chica dos años menor que nuestro ídolo; fue su novia durante tres meses, cuando cursaban cuarto y sexto curso respectivamente. Amablemente, nos contó lo siguiente: Sí, el efectivamente tiene un tatuaje en el pecho. Es un gran Colacuerno Húngaro"

-Yo sabía que ese invento tuyo, Gin; no era una buena idea

-Me sigue pareciendo gracioso – Dijo ella sonriendo, y lo besó brevemente – Solo que si alguien me pregunta, ahora diré que es un thestral en la espalda.

-Muy gracioso. Puedo entonces yo decir algo como que...?

-Ni se te ocurra Harry! – Ron prácticamente había gritado. Lo miraba fijo, y apretaba fuertemente los puños – Más te vale que no lo hagas!

-Ron! Por supuesto que Harry solo bromea! – Le dijo entonces Hermione

-Sí, Ron. Yo no diría nunca algo malo de Ginny

-Ah que eres lindo! – Ginny lo abrazó y besó suavemente

-Y tu, que tonto, Ron! – Le dijo Hermione – Harry adora a Ginny, así que cambia esa cara. La pones cada vez que se besan!

-Sí, bueno ya... solo que pensé... – Se trató de explicar él – Lo siento. ¡Y yo no los miro de ninguna forma, Hermione! – Agregó sonriendo. Entonces ella simplemente se recargó en su pecho, y Ron la abrazó.

-Bueno y? – preguntó entonces Ginny - Y ustedes qué?

-Nosotros..? – Dijo Ron, haciéndose el desentendido

-Sí, yo también quiero saber – Acordó Harry – Están juntos?

-Bueno sí... no? – Dijo Ron. Hermione lo miraba seria. Harry y Ginny, si hubieran podido dejar de respirar en ese momento, para no hacer ruido; lo hubieran hecho.

-No Ron! No me has dicho nada, así que no somos nada

-¿Soy tu "nada"?

-Claro que sí! – Dijo ella entonces. Se separó de él; tomó la revista nuevamente, y se tapó con ella

Ron miraba a Harry y a Ginny pidiéndoles silenciosa ayuda, pero no había mucho que decir. Estaba claro que Hermione estaba un poco decepcionada de haber pasado todo un verano en la casa de los Weasley, aún bajo el título de "mejor amiga". Harry creía que iban a ir más deprisa, ahora que al fin, después de tantos años, se habían declarado. Pero parecía que Ron no estaba muy seguro de oficializar, ante su familia, la relación con Hermione. Desde que George había hecho alusión a ella, Ron había dejado de invitar a Hermione a la madriguera; prefería juntarse con ella en cualquier otro lugar. Hermione era lista, y obviamente se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Ginny, sigue en la siguiente página. – Dijo Hermione. Evidentemente trataba de sonar casual, pero su tono de voz la delataba – Oh! Esto no te va a gustar. – Avisó ella, antes de comenzar a leer – "Actualmente se dice que Harry está saliendo con Ginebra Weasley. Se les ha visto durante el verano bastante acaramelados en algunos lugares del Reino Unido. Si se tratase de otra chica, probablemente muchas de nosotras estaríamos contentas por él; pero Weasley, de 18 años recién cumplidos, no tiene un historial muy limpio que digamos. Durante 1994, fue novia de Neville Longbottom, e incluso asistió con él al baile de navidad de dicho año. Pero en ese preciso baile comenzó su relación con el ravenclaw Michael Corner. Testigos recuerdan a un devastado Longbottom, dejando la pista de baile tres horas antes de que concluyese el evento, mientras que su hasta entonces novia, bailaba animadamente con Corner..."

-¿Qué? Pero qué es eso?

- "...Se desconocen las causas por las que dejó a Corner, pero se comenta que fue porque no lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para el Quidditch. Lo cierto es que en junio de 1996 comienza una nueva relación con Dean Thomas. Estuvieron juntos durante seis meses; en los cuales habían continuas peleas porque ella odiaba que él le abriera las puertas, le acercase las sillas, o le sirviera los refrescos. Como vemos, muy femenina ella no es. Pero eso no es todo. Ustedes se preguntarán cuándo Thomas y Weasley quebraron. ¡Fue el mismo día en que Weasley y Harry comenzaron a salir! Thomas se enteró de su quiebre con la pelirroja, al verla besar a Harry frente a toda la sala común de Gryffindor..."

-No me lo creo!

- "...Entonces comenzó el romance de Weasley con Harry; pero se terminaría pocas semanas después. Al parecer, ella volvió a frecuentarse con Longbottom, por lo que Harry decidió dejarla. Estudiantes de Hogwarts aseguran que en el curso pasado, ella y Longbottom eran inseparables, incluso hay testigos que dicen haberlos visto en los invernaderos (que cada una saque sus propias conclusiones). Lo cierto es que, la misma noche en que Harry venció a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, Weasley le pidió una segunda oportunidad. ¡Que coincidencia que el amor le haya regresado justo ese día!. No entendemos por qué Harry accedió a salir nuevamente con ella, ya que muy probablemente lo cambie por otro en los próximos meses. Las tendremos al tanto de todo!"

-Pedazo de... ¡Qué rabia! – gritó entonces Ginny

-Esa fue Skeeter, no? – Preguntó Ron horrorizado – Yo no dejaré que nadie trate a Ginny de puta!... Quiero decir, bueno eso!

- Skeeter no trabaja en "Corazón de Bruja" – Dijo Harry molesto, preguntándose quién era la nueva periodista estrella

-Sí lo hace. Está firmado por ella. Quizás ahora trabaje en "El Profeta", y además en "Corazón de Bruja" – Dijo Ginny. Apenas Hermione había dejado de leer, le había arrebatado la revista, y ahora la leía rápidamente.

-Hermione, era tan fácil como pisarla accidentalmente con el pie! – Dijo entones Ron

-Ron!.. Sí, bueno sí – Accedió ella

-Estoy seguro de que más de alguien creerá ese montón de porquería – Dijo Harry

-Lo único cierto es que odiaba las galanterías baratas de Dean! – Dijo entonces Ginny – Es obvio que esta revista es leída por chicas tontas y machistas! Haber, ¿qué importa que haya tenido dos novios antes de Harry? ¡Como si él no hubiera salido con Chang!

-Sí es una estupidez – Accedió Harry – Aunque bueno, Cho no fue mi novia, fue mi nada

-Como yo! – Dijo entonces Hermione. Era obvio que ella no había querido decir eso, porque significaba demostrar nuevamente que ella quería algo más con Ron; pero las palabras salieron sin control de su boca.

-Sí bueno, tengo un poco más de experiencia – Dijo Ginny, tratando de "salvar" a su amiga – Y qué?

-Y nada! – le respondió Harry - ¡Que no me importa! – Y la abrazó - Gin, me acabo de acordar de algo – Agregó con una sonrisa – ¿Recuerdas por qué terminaste con Thomas?

-No... bueno, me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo, porque realmente es estúpido, pero fue porque él me abrió la puerta de la sala común, y me tomó de la espalda, como para "ayudarme" a entrar. ¡Como si yo no lo supiera hacer sola!

-Sabía que era eso. Gin, en verdad Dean Thomas no te tocó. Fui yo, con la capa de invisibilidad. Estaba saliendo de la sala común, y sin querer te pasé a llevar

-Y ahora está muy arrepentido! – Dijo Hermione riendo

-Por supuesto! – Le siguió la broma Harry. Ginny solo se rió y lo abrazó; mientras hablaba sobre lo extraño que era Dean, lo mucho que odiaba a Skeeter, y las reuniones que tenían Luna, Neville y ella en los invernaderos.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, sentados una vez más en la larga mesa de Gryffindor, admirando la majestuosidad de Hogwarts. Hermione tenía razón, no había ningún rastro de la batalla en todo el castillo. Parecía un mal sueño el recuerdo de que apenas hacía unos pocos meses, una feroz batalla se había librado en ese mismo lugar; una batalla donde los cuatro amigos habían sido partícipes directos, donde habían corrido riesgos impensados, y donde habían perdido a seres queridos. Ahora todo era diferente, y Harry no pudo hacer más que asombrarse de las vueltas que da la vida.

-Ves, Ron? Ningún rastro – Dijo entonces Hermione, con tono de autosuficiencia

-Te equivocas – Dijo Ron, señalando lo alto de las paredes. Allí habían más de cincuenta estandartes negros; y en cada uno de ellos, estaba bordado con hilos de oro, un nombre. Cada estandarte representaba a un caído en la batalla de Hogwarts – Si buscamos, encontraremos el nombre de Fred – Continuó Ron. Su voz era apenas un susurro quebrado por la emoción.

Hermione miró hacia arriba, y luego fijó mus húmedos ojos en Ron. Le tomó la mano en silencio, y bajó la mirada. Ron la miró, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndole.

-Estás bien, Gin? – Harry miró a Ginny, quien tenía su mirada fija en los estandartes

-Sí, Harry. Es solo que... que lo extraño mucho – Dijo sollozando – Es muy lindo que les brinden un homenaje así! – Abrazó a Harry por el cuello, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

-Sí, es muy lindo. Es lo mínimo que se merecían.

Entonces Minerva McGonagall, la nueva directora de Hogwarts, se levantó de su asiento, y todos guardaron silencio

-Bienvenidos, queridos alumnos, a un nuevo año de estudio en Hogwarts. Este año marcará el inicio de una nueva era en el mundo mágico. Una era en la que seguramente viviremos más tranquilos, en la que nos respetaremos más, en la que no habrá clasificaciones. Y digo "seguramente", porque depende de nosotros. Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso no nos asegura de que más adelante no haya otro mago oscuro, que nos atormente, que nos reprima, que nos distancie. Depende de nosotros que esto no vuelva a suceder. Depende de nosotros, como sociedad mágica, mantenernos unidos, caminar hacia le mismo horizonte. La tranquilidad que hemos obtenido, debemos cuidarla como el bien más preciado que poseemos.

McGonagall dejó de hablar, pero aún entones hubo un silencio absoluto. Cada estudiante estaba analizando las palabras de la directora. Harry estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Antes de que Voldemort se alzara, el mundo mágico ya había sufrido bajo Gellert Grindelwald; por ende, era lógico pensar que debían, como sociedad, tomar los resguardos pertinentes para que ningún otro mago se alzase en busca de poder.

-Hogwarts debe tomar un papel importante respecto a esta necesidad – Continuó McGonagall – Y creemos que debemos comenzar aclarándole a los alumnos cuáles son las características de cada casa. Todos sabemos que estas características han ido siendo mal interpretadas a lo largo de las generaciones. Gryffindor es valentía, temple y caballerosidad. Hufflepuff es justicia, perseverancia y lealtad. Ravenclaw es sabiduría, inteligencia y erudición. Slytherin es astucia, perfeccionismo y ambición. Todas estas cualidades son positivas, si se saben controlar. No solo las cualidades de Slytherin nos pueden llevar hacia un mal camino; si no que también las de todas las casas.

-¿Hacia qué malo puede llevar la inteligencia? – Preguntó Ron – O la valentía?

-La inteligencia, a los delirios de grandeza. Y la valentía nos puede llevar a ser temerarios – Contestó Hermione

-Estamos de luto – Prosiguió McGonagall –Cada uno de los estandartes representa a un caído en la batalla. Una batalla que ha tenido lugar aquí mismo. Queremos honrar a cada uno de los nuestros, que lucharon por hacer de éste un mundo mejor, y que nos han dado la oportunidad de vivir más tranquilamente. Nunca debemos olvidarlos. Siempre estarán en nuestra memoria y en nuestros corazones.

Después del sentido discurso, en el que McGonagall fue nombrando uno a uno a los caídos; comenzó el banquete. Y aunque los elfos se habían esmerado; la comida no fue tan sabrosa como lo había sido en años anteriores.

-Hola Harry – Harry se giró, y se encontró con Dennis Creevey

-Dennis! Lo siento tanto! Yo nunca quise que tu hermano...

-Tranquilo Harry – Le dijo Dennis. Harry recordaba a un pequeño niño, que seguía a su hermano mayor para todas partes; pero ahora veía a un hombre. – No vengo a reprocharte, sino que a todo lo contrario. Colin se quedó por voluntad propia, él quería pelear. Murió de la forma más digna que puede morir un mago.

-Sí, lo sé, Dennis – Dijo Harry entonces – Pero lo siento mucho. Por ti, por tus papás..

-Estamos muy afectados, pero a la vez contentos de que su muerte haya servido. Y estamos muy agradecidos de ti, Harry, por habernos librado de Vol... de Voldemort.

-Hubiera querido que la batalla hubiese sido solo entre él y yo. Así no hubiéramos perdido a tantos seres queridos.

-No pienses en eso. Tu ya hiciste demasiado, Harry – Dijo Dennis. Hablaba seguro, totalmente convencido; pero lo rodeaba la tristeza. 

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato de Colin. Recordándolo, sintiendo su partida, pero hablando de él con alegría, con estusiasmo. Con el mismo entusiasmo con el que él había vivido. Después de eso, Dennis volvió a sentarse con sus amigos.

-Que pena me da él! Con Ron también perdimos un hermano, pero nos quedan cinco. En cambio, Dennis solo tenía a Colin. Y eran tan unidos! No es justo! – Ginny estaba volviendo a llorar. Harry la abrazó nuevamente

-No lo creo! – Dijo entonces Hermione, apuntando a la mesa Slytherin – Es Malfoy!

-¿Qué? – Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba Hermione. Allí estaba un pálido Draco Malfoy, escuchando lo que una chica, que ellos no conocían, le decía.

-¿Él en Hogwarts? – Dijo Ron

-Ron! ¿Qué acaba de decir McGonagall?

-Pero él se libró de Azkaban usando a Harry! Alejando que ayudó en la batalla contra Voldemort, siendo que todos sabemos que lo hizo por su propio pellejo, no por la causa en sí!

-En eso tienes razón. Él no es una buena persona – Dijo Harry – Pero odiaba ser un mortífago, y no hubiera matado a Dumbledore. Eso ya dice algo, no?

-Además, como ustedes, tiene derecho a terminar su último curso, para tener una profesión – Dijo Ginny

-Sí bueno – Accedió Ron – Quizás tengan razón, ya lo veremos.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Fin Fin Fin Fin_

REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW?

_ Elder Wand__ Varita de Sauco_

_Tengo varias cosas que decir. Primero que nada, pedirles disculpas a todos los hombres que leen este fic (Sirius Lupin Black y Kitsune Blademaster, y bueno quizás a algún otro que nunca a dejado un review), por haberme referido siempre a lectorAs. Fue un error inconsciente, no sabía que habían hombres que leían fics (suena ridículo, lo sé, pero es verdad). No ocurrirá mas._

Ahora, aclarar un punto. El fic no es exclusivamente un Harry/Ginny (vale, sé que está catalogado así). Pero es también, y en proporciones iguales, un Ron/Hermione. En algún capítulo puedo dar más énfasis a una pareja que a otra, pero el fic trata de _ambas. Está catalogado como Harry/Ginny, porque los libros son sobre Harry; Harry es el personaje principal. Ahora bien, cada pareja va a un ritmo diferente. Harry y Ginny fueron novios desde mucho antes que Ron y Hermione; y también serán padres primero. Eso quiero respetarlo. Ron y Hermione empezaron tarde, por lo que ya habrá más que contar._

Sobre los _**lemmon**__, tranquilos, que "Después de la Batalla" NO será un sex fic!. Quiero que sea lo más real posible, y obviamente ese tema es bastante importante entre los jóvenes; pero nuestro mundo no gira solo en torno a eso. Hay otros problemas, objetivos, intereses, etc etc. Lo que quiero es ser solo un poco explicita... no me gustan mucho los fic que dicen "se siguieron besando, y solo las estrellas fueron testigos de su amor", porque nunca he leído un libro que vete tanto el tema... la mayor parte de los libros describen, pero sin llegar a lo grotesco... Así que, estamos de acuerdo, un punto medio estará bien._

Sobre las otras dos preguntas... TRATARÉ de actualizar los viernes (en Chile ahora son las 23.40, así que aún es viernes!). Les prometo que trataré, pero estoy estudiando mucho para quedar en una buena carrera, dentro de las tres principales universidades de Chile; de hecho, yo no debería estar escribiendo un fic!. Y seguirán siendo SEIS hermanos.

Ahora, las respuestas a los review (obviando el tema de los lemmon, que está arriba).

_sara fenix black:__ Muchas gracias por todos tus consejos. No dudes de que los tendré en cuenta!. Estoy tratando de dejar de lado mis recelos hacia algunos personajes y situaciones. Todo sea por el resultado final del fic.  
Me alegro de que te guste cómo trato a George. No quiero que pierda su esencia; está triste, pero debe seguir. Por JKR sabemos que más adelante tendrá hijos, lo que implica que pudo retomar su vida. Estará triste siempre; pero honrará a su hermano, haciendo reír a su familia y a todos los que compren sus productos Weasley.  
Y sobre la motocicleta de Sirius, no faltaba mas! JKR dijo que el Sr. Weasley la reparaba, y que se la daba a Harry. Eso sí, yo quise quitarle todos esos absurdos botones, y el sidecar.  
Nos seguimos leyendo! Y yo sigo esperando las actualizaciones de __"Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía". Y obviamente, esperando "El zafiro llameante"___

_rosycarmen:__ Sí, en el chap anterior no hubo Ron/Hermione; pero en este sí. Espero que te haya gustado. Yo personalmente adoro la relación de Ron y Hermione.  
Sobre la actualización, la mayoría me pidió que fuera un viernes, y trataré de cumplirlo. Supongo que para el sábado, no te costará encontrar el fic (estará solo en la segunda o tercera pagina)_

_anilec:__ Sobre los puntos, coincidimos perfectamente; así que estamos bien. Gracias por tus saludos españoles. España es un país interesantísimo. Adoraría conocer Madrid y Barcelona. Bueno, se supone que cuando sea una mujer independiente iré a España, Italia y Francia! Cómo no?!. Es hermoso en arquitectura y paisajes, y tremendamente histórico y artístico. Saludos!_

_gaby153:__ Hola! Me alegra mucho que encuentres realista mi fic (es una de mis principales metas). Sobre Ron y Hermione, sé que el chap anterior no tubo nada de ellos; pero este chap sí. Espero que te haya gustado! Nos leemos!_

_Helen Nicked Lupin:__ Teddy aparecerá con mayor frecuencia más adelante; cuando Harry termine Hogwarts, y por ende, tenga tiempo para ir a visitarlo.  
Sobre el largo del fic, aún no puedo precisar cuántos chaps tendrá_

_Anyels:__ No sé lo que es una ostia! Pero no te preocupes, capté la idea!. Sí, que vuelvan a Hogwarts, será fundamental para sus futuras carreras (salvo para la de Ron); y también será muy divertido, porque los veremos en sus facetas sin Voldemort. Ojalá te haya gustado este chap!_

_Angel Mouri:__ Gracias por las felicitaciones de mi cumpleaños!  
Cierto que es grato leer fics sin muertos? (después de siete libros con muertes, claro que lo es!).  
Me alegro de que te guste el fic! Nos vemos!_

_Kitsune Blademaster__: Como dije arriba, siento el problema de genero! No volverá a ocurrir. Me alegra que un hombre esté leyendo mi fic, así me puedes ayudar con la mentalidad masculina!. Que va, no es broma, cualquier cosa me la puedes escribir como review o a mi mail (que está en mi bio). Siempre está el miedo de feminizar (esa palabra existe?) a tus personajes varones. No quiero que piensen y actúen como mujeres.  
Sobre tu idea de los lemmon, permíteme rechazarla. Obviamente es buena, pero, con la mano en el corazón, no creo que cuente con el tiempo necesario. Lo siento!._

_daniela:__ Dicho y hecho. En este chap hubo más Ron/Hermione, ojalá te haya gustado!. Gracias por tu review, y nos leemos!_

_Jazu Potter:__ Gracias por las felicitaciones por mis cumpleaños! Es cierto, una comienza a vivir con otro grado de madures (me encantó la descripción).  
Sobre lo del lemmon, eres la única que me dijo cómo eran los personajes referente a ese tema. Pero no sabría si darte la razón o no. Ginny es liberal, eso está claro. Pero Harry... veamos... yo no lo catalogaría como conservador, sino que simplemente no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso (por Voldemort). Aunque claro, también está el tema de que a Rowling le llegaron cartas tratando de impedir que Harry se diera un beso con Chang, a sus 15 años!. Cuando se alude al tema con otros personajes (como que los gemelos desaparecen con las primas de Fleur en el matrimonio), Harry no se escandaliza, ni nada parecido. Al contrario, es algo normal y casual para él. O esa es la impresión que me a dado a mi.  
Gracias por tu gran review!. Y ya no queda pastel! Yo solo alcancé a comer un pedacito! Para los 20 te mando! )_

_gotica:__ Gracias por responder a mis preguntas!_

_wiccancat:__ Sí, 19 años es un tiempo más que suficiente para hacer volar la imaginación. Quiero tratar todos los temas que JKR expuso en el epílogo, y también de los que ha hablado en entrevistas.  
Sobre Draco, ya lo tenemos en Hogwarts! No sé si allí conocerá a la madre de su hijo (vamos, que en la vida real no todos se casan con compañeros de colegio!), pero más de alguna cosa interesante pasará. _

_marce:__ Hola! Leíste mi mail? Te pido nuevamente disculpas por no haber contestado antes, pero no había entrado a revisarlo!  
Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi fic. Nos seguimos leyendo!_

_sumpty:__ Hola! Supongo que ya leíste mi mail. Así que no tengo muchas más cosas que aportar (verás que un extracto del mail, lo repetí arriba).  
Nuevamente gracias por el "feliz cumpleaños"! Pero yo no quiero cumplir más! O bueno, uno más (llegar a los 20), y detenerse allí!  
Sobre contestar públicamente, me encanta hacerlo! Aunque creo que un poco más, y me demoro más en contestar los review, que en escribir el chap!  
Bueno chica, cuídate, y nos estamos leyendo! Por aquí y por el msn!  
Muchas gracias por tu dibujo, me encantó!_

_gabby21:__ Por supuesto que vale más tarde que nunca!. Me alegra que haya una nueva lectora! (aunque no me quejo, el fic a tenido una recepción que no me esperaba, y en cada chap, aumentan los review).  
Cierto que son lindos Ron y Hermione? (mi pareja favorita desde el libro 1). En el chap anterior no tubo nada de ellos, pero en este si. Espero que te haya gustado!  
Sobre Ted, es todo un tema (no creí que JK fuera a repetir la historia de niños huérfanos). Más adelante sabremos mucho de él!_

_Therasmus:__ Que bueno que te guste el fic! Trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible (en lugar de estudiar, escribo!). Nos leemos!_

_FabyDePotter:__ Espero que te gusten las escenas que planeo hacer. No serán cien por ciento explícitas, sino que serán un punto medio. Sobre qué tan luego hacerlas, creo que deberás esperar un poco, a que Harry y Ginny afiancen un poco más su relación (podría hacerlas ya, pero creo que no sería acorde con los personajes). Saludos!_

_laula1992:__ Yo feliz de que te guste mi fic. Siempre pienso en mis lectores. Ojalá te haya gustado este chap._

_sirius.lupin.black:__ Sobre tu duda, primero que nada quiero decirte que NO van a ser 19 chaps. El fic va a transcurrir en esos 19 años, pero no necesariamente un chap va a ser un año (me explico?). Como verás, los primeros tres capítulos nos mostraron un verano. Los saltos temporales serán acorde a qué tan importante sea la historia en ese momento. En un principio, quería tomarme un tiempo para ordenar el mundo y la vida de los personajes, después de Voldemort. Más adelante no ocuparé tantos chaps para abarcar tan poco tiempo.  
Sobre de que hay hombres que también leen fic, ya me disculpé arriba. De verdad lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. Por otra parte, te pido que si encuentras algo que no va bien en un personaje hombre, me lo digas. No quiero feminizarlos (existe esa palabra?), e inconscientemente podría hacerlo. Me refiero a la forma de pensar y actuar.  
Me alegro de que guste el fic. Nos seguimos leyendo!_

_Rory Weasley:__ Compatriota! __Y quizás, competencia en la PSU! (ya entraste a la u? Yo estoy haciendo preu!).  
Bueno, yo también hubiera preferido mil veces que muriera Percy, a Fred. Pero ya, supongo que JKR quería quitarnos a un personaje querido, para dejarnos con esa sensación especial.  
Que va, no me gustó mucho eso de "__me salte casi todo el rollo Ginny y Harry", pero cosa tuya. Nos vemos!___

_Estrella de la Tarde1:__ Review con canción incluida!  
Sí, tengo 19 años, soy una veterana y empiezo a tener el síndrome de peter pan (quiero estancarme en los 20!). Sobre eso de hacerse la maestrita, francamente la edad no tiene mucho que ver con cómo escribes. Y más si se trata de una científica como yo (o intento de científica, mejor dicho), que por primera vez en su vida está escribiendo (obviemos las redacciones obligadas del colegio)  
Me alegra de que te haya gustado la reunión. Tienes razón, cada uno la trata de una forma diferente. Todos tratamos de hacerla acorde a los libros, pero las vivencias personales igual pasan la cuenta (quizás si yo tuviera una familia muy liberal, la hubiera planteado de otra forma). Lo importante es que la encontraste "__coherente, tanto con los libros como con la estructura interna de la reunión en si misma"  
Espero saber más de ti! Ojalá te haya gustado este chap, y espero tu crítica!_

Eso sería todo!

Muchas gracias a SUMPTY por tu dibujo, monito, no sé como se llame! Trataré de ponerlo en mi biografía!

Nos leemos en el próximo chap!

Besosss

REVIEWSS?????????

_Lily Potter Weasley._


	5. Intentémoslo

_SPOILERS HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE _

_  
Todo este mundo pertenece a JK Rowling _

_  
Abajo les escribo mas!_

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

**5. ****Intentémoslo******

**  
**Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron llegaron temprano a su primera clase del año, que coincidentemente, era de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Espero que el nuevo profesor...– Comenzó Ron

-O profesora – Dijo Hermione

-...O profesora – Accedió Ron.

-Y desde cuando tu acatas tan fácilmente lo que dice Her..? – Comenzó a preguntar Harry, extrañado y divertido

-...Espero que no sea la versión dos punto cero de Umbridge! – Terminó Ron, y Harry temió que en el libro "Doce Formas Infalibles de Encantar a las Brujas", hubiese un capítulo titulado "ellas siempre tienen la razón". Más adelante debía hojearlo.

-Eso es imposible – Dijo Ginny – No hay nadie peor que Umbridge!

-Apropósito – Dijo Harry – Qué fue de ella?

-Tu no lees "El Profeta", Harry? – Le preguntó Hermione. La verdad era que solo en las primeras semanas después de la batalla, se había interesado en saber cómo iba todo. Pero ahora prefería dejar ese capítulo lo más atrás posible - Fue arrestada, interrogada y encarcelada por crímenes contra los hijos de muggles.

-Ah que bien! – Dijo Ginny – Esto... no es que me alegre con la desgracia ajena, pero... qué bien! 

-Me pregunto porqué McGonagall no anunció quién sería el nuevo profesor – Dijo Harry – O la nueva profesora! – Agregó inmediatamente

-Quizás por que aún no lo sabía – Dijo Ginny.

La sala ya comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin, así que decidieron sentarse en las sillas que estaban colocadas contra la paredes. 

-Dean también está aquí! – Le dijo Ginny a Harry. Se habían sentado juntos, y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras él jugaba distraídamente con su cabello

-Si. Todos los hijos de muggles que no pudieron estar en Hogwarts el año pasado, tomaron nuevamente el curso. Si es que querían, claro

-Ah, que bueno. Aunque no sé, Malfoy también volvió, y él me da desconfianza... ¿Me repites que pasó en la Sala del Requisito?

-Bueno, ellos querían atraparme y entregarme a Voldemort. Malfoy me quería vivo, pero solo por eso.

-Ajá. Entonces hay que tener cuidado con Malfoy. Si él realmente iba a entregarte a Voldemort ; no importa que no haya matado a Dumbledore, ni que no le gustara ser un mortífago.

-Lo sé, Gin. No espero que de la noche a la mañana se vuelva en mi mejor amigo. De hecho, me es indiferente.

-Pero le salvaste la vida al librarlo del fuego con la escoba – Dijo Ginny – Eso significa, que como Colagusano, tiene una deuda pendiente contigo... una deuda de vida.

-Gin! Vamos, que no quiero que nadie más tenga una deuda conmigo. No, gracias – Dijo él con una media sonrisa, aunque hablaba en serio – Me conformo con que no planee entregarme a un mago oscuro otra vez.

-Y con ganarle al Quidditch, supongo! – Dijo ella abrazándolo

-Sí, también. – Dijo él sonriendo – Vamos a tener que conformar nuevamente el equipo!

-El equipo ya está listo. O quieres que cambiemos al equipo que había cuando ibas en sexto? Porque el año pasado no hubo campeonato

-No hubo?. Que va, para serte sincero, yo sacaría a Dean – Dijo él sonriendo, mientras ella reía

-Que eres tontito! Si a mi no me interesa

-Si mal no recuerdo, una persona – Dijo Harry jugando – No quiso que Cho me acompañara a buscar la diadema a la sala común de Ravenclaw

-Ehh... si bueno sí – Dijo ella – Pero es diferente!

-Ah, si? Pues si tu quisieras tendrías más oportunidades de ligar con Dean en el equipo; de las que hubiéramos tenido Cho y yo buscando un pedazo de alma de Voldemort – Dijo él, mostrando lo evidente

-Si – Dijo ella – "si yo quisiera", y resulta que no quiero

-Eso es justamente lo que quería oír – Dijo él antes de besarla, frente a todos sus compañeros.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se habían sentado en sillas contiguas, pero una muralla parecía dividir a las dos parejas. Mientras Harry y Ginny estaban abrazados, Ron y Hermione estaban en un completo silencio, cada uno mirando hacia lados opuestos.

-Hermione? – Dijo Ron. Poco a poco iba aceptando que Harry y Ginny fueran novios oficiales; pero algo que definitivamente odiaba era que empezaran a hacerse arrumacos cuando Hermione y él estaban cerca. Y más si habían peleado el día anterior

-Sí, Ron? – Contestó ella, como si nada

Justo en ese momento entró un mago alto y corpulento. Todos los alumnos dejaron de conversar, para apreciarlo. Estaba vestido de forma bastante formal, pero con colores azules, lo cual suavizaba su apariencia. Harry se fijó en su rostro. Era un rostro alargado, con saltones ojos color marrón, y una imponente nariz. No parecía severo al extremo de McGonagall, pero era evidente de que se iba a hacer respetar.

-Buenos días, alumnos. Soy el profesor Frederick Belby, y durante este año les enseñaré cómo defenderse de las Artes Oscuras. Para empezar, creo que deberíamos cambiar el concepto de "artes oscuras", porque se contrapone en sí mismo. La maldad no puede ser denominada un "arte". Así que, por lo menos durante este año, el ramo se llamara "Defensa contra la Oscuridad". Puede sonar un cambio insustancial, pero no lo es. Debemos tener claro qué estamos combatiendo, y definitivamente, no combatimos un arte.

Harry no necesitó escuchar todo lo demás que dijo el profesor, para considerarlo digno de todo su respeto. Siempre había odiado a los adoradores de las "Artes Oscuras"; y que el nuevo profesor comenzara su clase diciendo que estas actividades no correspondían al concepto de "arte", no podía ser mejor para él. 

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO 

-A mi me gustó bastante la clase – Dijo Ginny, cuando finalmente pudieron alejarse de la masa de alumnos que salía.

-Sí bueno, no hubo mucha acción – Dijo Harry – Pero para ser el primer día, estuvo bien – A diferencia de cómo hubiese sido con Lupin, no se enfrentaron a ninguna criatura oscura. Mas bien fue una clase teórica, pero no al estilo de Umbridge. Belby les relató aventuras que vivieron diferentes magos para capturar extrañas criaturas que asechaban en las montañas, pantanos, etc. No fue aburrido en absoluto, todos iban interactuando, e incluso se dio lugar para que muchos alumnos le preguntaran al profesor si algunas criaturas de nombres bastante ridículos existían o no. Harry estaba convencido de que muchas de estas preguntas se habían originado por las fantásticas criaturas que habitaban la mente de Luna, y que ella daba a conocer sin ningún pudor.

-El profesor tendrá algo que ver con Flavius Belby? – Preguntó entonces Ron

-Sabes quién fue Flavius Belby, Ron? – Le preguntó Hermione, extrañada

-Por los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, Hermione! – Dijo Ginny riendo, y Ron enrojeció con violencia

-Sí, bueno... él sale en los cromos... reveló la existencia de los Lethifold, y también anunció que se vencen con un Patronus

-También está Damocles Belby, que inventó la poción matalobos – Dijo Harry, y antes de que Hermione preguntara, agregó – Slughorn nos lo dijo en una fiesta, recuerdas?

-Ah! Si! El tío de ese chico de ravenclaw, que terminó Hogwarts el año ante pasado... Marcus Belby, no? – Dijo Ginny

-Claro! Están todos emparentados – Dijo Hermione

-Sí, bueno como sea – Dijo Ron, el cual nunca había ido a una de las fiestas de Slughorn – Me agradó su clase.

-Sí, fue buena – estuvo de acuerdo Ginny – Harry, me acompañas? Tengo que escribirle una carta a Bill

-Porqué?

-Porqué quiero que me acompañes?

-No. Porqué tienes que escribirle a Bill?

-Bueno pues, es una especie de tradición – Dijo ella – No te rías! Todos los años, en mi primer día en Hogwarts, le escribo para que sepa cómo estoy. Empezó porque en primero estaba muy entusiasmada y quería contarle todo a mi hermano mayor, y bueno, lo he hecho todos los años.

-Que tierno! – Dijo Harry medio en burla, lo que le valió que ella le pegara de broma (pero no por eso menos fuerte) en el brazo – Ya, ya, vamos!. Ron, Hermione, nos vemos después!

Ron y Hermione vieron como ellos se alejaban tomados de la mano, mientras varios curiosos, en su mayoría mujeres, los miraban.

-Vamos afuera? – Dijo Ron

-Estoy bien aquí

-Vamos, Hermione... Qué te cuesta? – La chica pareció pensárselo.

-Sí, disculpa lo infantil, Ron. Vamos – Dijo ella, comenzando a caminar hacia fuera, mientras él la seguía sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

Ya estaban afuera. Como aún no hacía frio, muchos alumnos disfrutaban de los últimos días agradables del año. Se podían ver alumnos de primer o segundo curso, jugando diversos juegos que ni Ron ni Hermione conocían. También habían varias parejas, bajo los árboles, o caminando a orillas del lago.

-Vamos Hermione – Dijo Ron de repente - sabes que esto no tiene porqué estar así. Estábamos tan bien!

-Quizás tú estabas bien, Ron. Pero yo no

-¿Porqué? Es que no te entiendo!

-Ron, no hay mucho que entender...

-¿Quieres que formalicemos nuestra relación?

-No Ron! Porqué no lo comprendes? Yo no necesito que le grites a toda tu familia que sales conmigo. Solo necesito que a mí me lo dejes claro.

-Hablas como si yo tuviera que decidir! Esto es algo de los dos. No es decisión mía

-Bueno, resulta que si lo es! – Dijo ella mirando el verde pasto bajo sus zapatos – Yo ya tomé una decisión, hace bastante tiempo. Pero parece que tu no.

-No digas eso, sabes que no es así. Yo tengo todo claro; o por lo menos, hasta ayer creía tenerlo todo claro.

-Qué tenias claro?

-Pues que éramos novios.

-Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? Es más, ¿cómo estabas tan seguro de que yo sí me consideraba tu novia? – Preguntó Hermione

-Bueno, pero no era evidente después de lo que nos dijimos en mi casa?

-Sí Ron, es solo que estás dando por sentado muchas cosas, y eso no me gusta. Yo no funciono así. Quiero las cosas claras. No te asustes! – Dijo ella, imaginando que por la mente de Ron pasaban imágenes de ellos con ocho hijos llorando alrededor. Lo que no sabía era que Ron comenzaba a entenderla - Dijo, quiero yo tener las cosas claras, quiero que los dos las tengamos. No me importa que nuestras familias lo sepan o no. Pero yo sí quiero saberlo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Perdona por no haberte entendido – Dijo él – Bueno, pensé que nunca haría esto, pero – Dijo tomándole suavemente las manos, y mirándola a los ojos - ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hermione? Intentémoslo...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Estará bien así? O le quito el tercer párrafo? – Ginny y Harry estaban en la lechucería. Era la sexta ves que Ginny le leía a Harry la carta dirigida a Bill. Harry ya ni se molestaba en contestarle – Sí, yo creo que está bien. Sí, está bien. Me gusta.

-Ya, atémosla a esta lechuza, y salgamos de aquí, que apesta – Dijo Harry – O porqué no se la damos a Pig?

-No se la daré a Pig porque... bueno porque no. Con esta lechuza negra está bien. ¿Es una lechuza o un búho? Que extraña! No, mejor con esta gris

-Si estuviera Hedwig – Dijo él apenado.

-Sí, era una lechuza maravillosa. Aunque qué hubieras hecho con ella viajando por el Reino Unido?

-No, no hubiera podido – Dijo él mientras veía cómo la lechuza gris se perdía en el cielo, llevando la carta dirigida a Bill

-Tenemos clase ahora?

-No. Descanso y luego Pociones

-Descanso? Hermione te mataría si te oyera! Supuestamente es para estudiar para los EXTASIS – Sin embargo, Ginny añadió – Qué hacemos por mientras?

-Vayamos al Cuarto del Requisito – Dijo Harry – Quiero ver cómo quedó después del fuego maldito.

Dejaron la Lechucería atrás, y luego de una caminata por los pasillos de Hogwarts, finalmente llegaron al Cuarto del Requisito.

-Bien, ¿Qué le pedimos? – Le preguntó Ginny

-No creo que sea prudente pedirle un lugar para esconder cosas. Sé que el cuarto ya está quemado y quizás qué pase si hacemos que aparezca.

-Pidamos un lugar para pasar las dos horas libres.

Harry no podía imaginar Hogwarts sin ese cuarto, que había sido tan importante y decisivo para él. Indudablemente era un tesoro que merecía ser apreciado por las siguientes generaciones de alumnos quebrantadores de normas. Con todas sus fuerzas, Harry pasó tres veces ante el cuarto "Quiero un lugar en el cual poder estar con Ginny", "Quiero un lugar en el cual poder estar con Ginny", "Quiero un lugar en el cual poder estar con Ginny".

-Mira Harry! Funcionó! – Dijo Ginny. El cuarto era pequeño, pero bastante acogedor. Había un gran sillón, muchos cojines, y un particular reloj. También había algo parecido a un refrigerador muggle, con la comida que a ambos les gustaba.

-Qué es eso? – Preguntó Harry extrañado, acercándose a lo que parecía ser un mural hecho de un líquido color azul grisáceo.  
-Oh Harry! Es un Reflejador! Son carísimos! – Dijo Ginny – Tu les pides que te muestre algo, y lo muestra!

-Cómo?

-Quiero ver el último concierto de Las Brujas de Macbeth –Al instante, el tranquilo líquido fue tomando diversos colores, y apareció un gigantesco escenario, que parecía envolverlos a Harry y a Ginny. La música sonó de la nada. Poco a poco Harry iba perdiendo la noción de estar en la Sala de los Requisitos junto a su novia, e iba sintiéndose un espectador más del concierto.

-Eso pasa porque estamos muy cerca. Me han dicho que si uno toca el líquido del Reflejador, puede llegar a sentirse dentro de lo que estés viendo. Imagínate ser parte del público en un partido de la selección Inglesa de Quidditch!

-Oh! Fantástico! Es una mezcla entre televisores y Pensaderos 

-Tele qué? – preguntó Ginny, aunque no esperó la repuesta – Si vamos al sillón podemos apreciarlo desde afuera, solo verlo.

-Sí vamos, que solo tenemos dos horas, y el concierto durará unas cuatro. Otro día entramos – Dijo Harry.

Ambos se recostaron en el sillón, mientras veían el concierto. Ginny estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras tarareaba las canciones.

-Espero que Ron y Hermione arreglen todo

-Yo también, Gin. Nunca he soportado que pelen, y eso que con tantos años, ya debería haberme acostumbrado!

-Es que Ron! Tiene en nada a Hermione. Bueno, no es algo que a mi me molestaría; pero sabemos cómo es ella, y obviamente eso no le gusta

-Si tienes razón. Pero ni que viviéramos en el siglo XVIII! No es necesario que le pida de rodillas que sea su novia

-Y tu, porqué me lo pediste entonces? – Dijo ella riendo

-No me puse de rodillas! – Dijo él defendiéndose, en medio de las risas

-Pero te faltó poco!

-Ya verás! 

Harry se dio vuelta, poniéndose encima de ella, mientras le hacía cosquillas. Ginny trataba de defenderse en medio de las risas. Cuando Ginny ya no podía más, y le estaba costando respirar, Harry dejó de hacerle cosquillas, y se recostó apoyando su cabella en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

-Y tu, porqué me lo pediste entonces? – Repitió Ginny, mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración normal.

-Porque te quiero – Contestó simplemente. Volvió a levantarse, para que sus ojos estuvieran a igual altura, y se inclinó para besarla.

No recordaba que se hubieran dado un beso más intimo que ese. Estaban los dos completamente solos, y totalmente a salvo de que alguien los viera. Se besaban con ansiedad, con vehemencia. Harry se recostó con cuidado sobre ella, mientras se seguían besando cada vez más extasiados.

Puso sus manos en las caderas de Ginny mientras ella lo abrazaba. Se besaron largo rato, aumentando la intensidad cada vez. Sin pensar demasiado, Harry le quitó la delgada túnica de verano que ella llevaba. Entonces Ginny se incorporó levemente, para también quitarle la que él llevaba puesta. Se siguieron besando, presos del deseo, sin pensar.

Harry volvió a poner sus manos en la cadera de ella, y poco a poco iba levantando su remera. Ginny no le ponía resistencia; y no se la puso tampoco cuando él abandonó sus labios para besarse el cuello suavemente.

Le quitó la remera. Ella llevaba un sujetador de suave color violeta, que hizo que Harry la deseara aún más. Él mismo se quitó su camisa, y ya semidesnudo volvió a besarla en la boca, para ir bajando poco a poco. La besaba en el pecho, mientras acariciaba los costados de su vientre. La besaba en el borde del sujetador que tanto le estorbaba en ese momento. Sus manos nuevamente habían subido, y ahora acariciaban los senos de ella, aún cubiertos por el sujetador. Entonces se disponía a desabrochárselo...

-Harry no! – Dijo Ginny, y se separo de él totalmente sonrojada – Es que esto no debería pasar así!

-Cómo así? – le preguntó el – Quiero decir, si no quieres, está bien. Solo que no noté que te resistieras y bueno, yo...

-No es eso, Harry! – Dijo ella, mientras rápidamente se ponía la remera. Cuando la tuvo puesta pareció relajarse, y volvió su mirada a Harry – Es porque exactamente en media hora debemos estar en clase – Dijo mirando el reloj. Harry levantó una ceja – Y bueno, principalmente porque no nos estamos cuidando

-Ah! Eso! – Dijo entonces

-Claro que "eso"! Por dejarnos llevar un momento, podemos cargar con la responsabilidad de un hijo toda la vida! – Dijo Ginny

-Sí, tienes razón. Es solo que yo no había planeado esto; y entonces tampoco pensé en anticonceptivos – Dijo Harry – Bueno, y tampoco sé cómo son los anticonceptivos mágicos

-Es una poción. Se vende, o la podemos preparar – Dijo Ginny – Bueno yo la preparo!, jamás dejaría que tu lo hicieras! – Dijo ella sonriendo. Luego añadió más seria – Harry, lo siento. Sé que deseas eso tanto como yo, pero en verdad no quiero correr riesgos en algo tan serio. Yo también quería, pero...

-Gin, está bien! – Dijo Harry – Fue muy inmaduro lo que hicimos. Fue sin pensar. Cuando lo hagamos, deberíamos planearlo. ¡Bueno no digo ponerle fecha y hora! – Agregó cuando ella lo miró extrañada – Pero por lo menos tomar todas las precauciones, no?

-Sí, claro – Dijo ella besándolo – Mejor vistámonos y salgamos de aquí. Por cierto, tienes excelente torso – Dijo ella descartadamente, riéndose, y volviendo a besarlo.

-Bueno, y tu tienes excelentes... mejor no lo digo!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_FINNNNNNN_

REVIEWWWWWWWWS:)

Hola a todos!

Siento no haber podido actualizar el viernes.

Ahora bien, de este chap si que quiero comentarios! Qué les pareció la conversación de Ron y Hermione? Traté de hacerla lo menos absurda que podía, ojalá les haya transmitido bien lo que siente Hermione, sin que llegue a parecer tonto.

Y bueno, sobre Harry y Ginny!... comentarios por favor!.. Qué les apreció? Hubieran preferido que fuera más o menos explicito? Comenten todo en relación a eso, que para futuras narraciones quiero tener sus opiniones en cuenta.

Ahora tengo dos cosas que decirles... empezaré por la que duele menos:

De ahora en adelante, contestaré más brevemente sus reviews; o por lo menos, trataré de hacer eso! Que a veces se me va la mano, y me entusiasmo! Realmente me gusta mucho responderlos, para mí es muy importante lo que opinan ustedes; pero el tiempo no me alcanza! En general, trataré de escribir menos.

Segundo... Lo siento mucho! Pero creo que deberé empezar a actualizar cada dos semanas. Antes de que me maten, SÉ QUE DIJE QUE IBA A TRATAR DE QUE FUERA CADA VIERNES. Pero prefiero ser sincera, y no me alcanza el tiempo. Por mí actualizaría cada cuatro días, pero eso es en mi mundo maravilloso, donde la universidad no existe. Les pido por favor que me traten de entender. Tengo millones de cosas que estudiar, pero yo ando pendiente de que el viernes tengo que actualizar!!. Cuando rinda la prueba (el 2 y 3 de diciembre), volveré a actualizar seguido. Por mientras, lo siento mucho... Ya, espero los vociferadores! 

Ahora bien... YA SUPERÉ LOS 50 REVIEWS:) ... Aquí van las respuestas:

_sumpty:__ Hola chica! Un agrado tenerte en el msn! Me gustó mucho que me dijeras que crees que mi fic es tu favorito! Me gustó, pero eso me presiona mucho también.  
Bueno linda, ojalá te haya gustado este chap también! Nos estamos leyendo por aquí y por el msn!_

_gabby21:__ Hola! Sobre lo de tratar a Ginny como puta, eso es lo que quiere hacer ver Rita en "Corazón de Bruja", obviamente ella no lo es!  
Sobre lo de "nada" de Ron y Hermione, eso es lo que siente Hermione; ella es bien ordenada, y por ende no le gusta tener una relación poco clara.  
Y Sobre la mamá de Scorpio... ya se verá:P_

_Estrella de la Tarde1:__ Te pido la autorización pertinente para más adelante nombrar a Harry el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico... Me encantó la idea  
Yo también siempre quise saber cómo reaccionó Ginny cuando Harry le dijo que él la había empujado. Una lástima que JKR no lo haya escrito!... Bueno, también quería detalles del verano de Hermione con Viktor, de los matrimonios y embarazos, etc, etc.  
Como siempre, espero tu próxima crítica. Si quieres, agrégame al msn!_

_cecyleonor:__ Bueno, te escribo aunque no hayas leído aún el 4to chap! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic!  
Ya leí "Mírame" y "Mi mas grande sueño"; y me gustaron mucho! Te felicito! Lamento no haber podido dejarte reviews largos, pero es que quería dejar "guardados" los fics, para poder leerlos otro día (el buscador no me resulta)  
Nos leemos!_

_anilec:__ Que bueno que te guste el fic! Espero que este chap también te haya gustado! En Tenerife no desapareció una chilena y luego la encontraron fallecida:O_

_Pazuky:__ Para saber qué pasará con Draco... debes leer! Jajajja no te voy a adelantar nada:P  
Y sobre los caídos. Obviamente se merecían eso y mucho más. Es probable que más adelante veamos más tributos.  
Un beso grande!_

_laula1992:__ Hola! Te tengo en el msn!  
Gracias por el review anterior! Ojalá este chap también te haya gustado!  
Nos leemos!_

_sirius.lupin.black:__ Hola! Bueno, no sé que significa malones (es de malo?); pero tranquilo, que trataré que Harry y Ron no pierdan la esencia que tenían en los libros.  
Sobre el profesor de DCLAO, ya sabes quién es! En un año más, sabremos si sigue o no.  
Ya veremos qué mas pasa entre Harry y Draco! Pero no olvides que será acorde a lo que JKR ha dicho!_

_Carri Potter:__ Qué bueno que tu también estés escribiendo un fic! Más adelante lo leeré, porque francamente casi no tengo tiempo. Solo leo fics de un capítulo!  
No me dijiste cómo encontraste mi fic. Nos leemos!_

_Kitsune Blademaster:__ Hola! Que bueno tenerte en el msn, me caíste súper bien.  
Sí, sé que mis chaps son cortos, pero como ya sabes, y como expliqué arriba, estoy con todo eso de entrar a la universidad.  
Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Rafael7232:__ Que bueno que te guste el fic! Espero que este chap también te haya gustado!_

_Jazu Potter:__ Hola! Realmente me ha encantado tenerte en el msn! Hemos hablado mucho, y de variadas cosas (tu sabes a qué me refiero). Tenemos más cosas en común de las que nos gustaría, no?  
Sobre eso de amigos con derecho, en Chile también existe. Yo personalmente no tengo problema con eso xD, pero estoy bastante segura de que Hermione sí. Ella es bastante ordenada, y no debe gustarle tener ese aspecto de su vida en el limbo. Más aún si ha esperado tantos años._

_Queen London:__ Me halaga mucho que encuentres que mi fic es uno de los mejores que has leído (siendo el primero, no creí que alguien me iba a decir algo así).  
Sobre eso de que Harry y Ginny tengan relaciones, en este chap ya hubo más. Quizás en el otro ocurra... o quizás no:P  
Saludos para ti y para tu novio!_

_MTBlack:__ Hola! Tremendo review! __Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple! Mas vale tarde que nunca, no?  
jajajja así que tienes hombres complicados en tu familia? Yo también! Me alegra de que te haya gustado todo lo de Harry-Hombres Weasley!  
Sobre Ron y Hermione, los adoré como pareja desde el libro uno. Desde luego Ron le desordena el mundo a Hermione, pero también se lo llena de color, y eso, a ella le encanta!  
Concuerdo contigo en que matar a Fred fue innecesario. Pero creo que Rowlingquería hacernos extrañar a un personaje realmente querido (a mi parecer, Fred es más querido que Sirius, Snape, Lupin, etc; que son personajes idealizados por los fanfictions, pero no en los libros en sí... creo yo!)  
Ahora, respondiendo tus dudas... Lo de Dean quedó claro en este chap. Lo de Ron, JKR dijo que él iba a trabajar junto a George en los sortilegios Weasley. __Lee Harry Latino!  
__En fin, muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review! Nos leemos! Un abrazo!_

Sería todo por hoy...

Espero sus REVIEWS!... y ya estoy preparada para los vociferadores!... Lo siento:(

Saludos!

Lily


	6. Inventar un poco, contarlo todo

_SPOILERS HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE _

_Nada de esto es creación mía; todo es obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling_

Este es un chap especial. Al final me explicaré

**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**

6. **Inventar un poco, contarlo todo******

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Y entonces se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza

-Solo para estar seguro... eso es un sí? Aceptas ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí Ron! – Hermione lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos, sonrojándose – Bueno, quizás debería haberme hecho de rogar un poquito, haberme hecho la difícil... pero llevo tantos años esperando que no me importa! – Ron se rió con fuerza, y esta vez fue él quien la abrazó

-Hermione, tu no necesitas hacerte la difícil! – Dijo Ron riendo, y ella se hizo la ofendida – Pero me encantas así!

-Yo tengo tan ordenada mi vida; y tu vienes y haces que me tire encima de ti, aquí frente a todo el colegio!

-Nah! Eso no es nada. No olvides nuestro beso en la batalla

-Sí, eso también – Dijo ella aún sonrojada, pero riendo – Y?

-Y qué? – Preguntó Ron, y al ver la cara de Hermione, agregó – Aquí?

Pero ella ya se había puesto de puntillas, así que Ron la abrazó; se agachó; y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso cuidado, sutil; pero profundamente sentido. Ahora no necesitaban más que eso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya llevaban tres semanas de clases, y los deberes y exámenes ya se estaban comenzando a sentir. Así también el Quidditch. Harry, como capitán, debía comenzar a armar el equipo. Aunque era tentadora la idea de Ginny, sobre seguir con el mismo equipo del año antepasado, estaba fervientemente decidido a llamar a nuevas pruebas. Por supuesto que Dean no tenía nada que ver en esta decisión. No, nada que ver.

-Cómo es eso que vas a llamar a pruebas?

-Ron, es que cabe la posibilidad de que en los cursos más chicos haya un buen jugador. Es por el bien del equipo!

-Sí, claro. Adoro tu lealtad – Dijo Ron. Estaban solos en la habitación de los hombres – No te das cuenta que se puede presentar un mejor guardián, y quitarme el puesto?

-Ron... primero que nada, no seas infantil. Que yo sea tu amigo, no hace que puedas estar en el equipo. Si estás en el equipo, es porque tienes talento. ¡Que estamos hablando del equipo de Gryffindor, y no del de Slytherin!

-Infantil yo?

-Y segundo... debes confiar más en ti. Tú eres muy bueno. Puede haber uno mejor, pero no pienses en eso. Piensa en dar una buena actuación tú, en demostrar qué tan bueno eres; y olvídate de cómo lo vayan a hacer los demás.

-Eres Harry Potter o Hermione Granger?

-Harry Potter… Aunque no te molestaría estar ahora con Hermione, y no conmigo– Contestó el risueño – O me equivoco?

-De hecho, no te equivocas – Tanta sinceridad de parte de Ron hizo que Harry lo mirara asombrado. Aunque eran excelentes amigos, casi hermanos; nunca habían tenido una conversación totalmente sincera sobre chicas. La única vez que Harry podía recordar, fue hace varios meses, cuando ambos habían encontrado la espada de Gryffindor. Pero ahora era diferente. Ninguno de los dos estaba gritando y reprochando al otro por querer a una chica (aunque no fuera así), ni estaban en medio de un bosque, a merced de cualquier mortífago. Estaban en su habitación, cada uno sentado en su cama. Era surrealista. Parecía una conversación que, cualquier par de amigos, con una vida más normal que la de ellos, habrían tenido siendo mucho más pequeños que Ron y Harry.

-Me alegro de que al fin sean novios! Ya era hora!

-Si... estamos a una semana de cumplir un mes juntos. El mejor mes de mi vida

-Sin duda... Ron, porqué antes de partir a buscar los Horcruxes, no habíamos tenido una conversación así?

-Te refieres a una conversación sobre mujeres?

-Ajá

-Porque para mí era difícil hablar de que quería a la mejor amiga de ambos; y para tí, hablar de que querías a mi hermana

-Cierto

-A propósito... cómo van ustedes? Quiero decir.. Se los ve muy bien. Pero por dentro...

Aunque Harry agradecía estar llevando una conversación sincera con Ron, no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado. No iba a contarle lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, casi pasado, hace tres semanas con su hermanita chica.

-Bien, todo muy bien. Estoy súper contento con ella. Es fantástico estar llevando una vida normal. Preocuparse de las notas, del Quidditch, de tu novia, y de nada más. Nada de Voldemort ni de almas divididas.

-Querrás decir preocuparse de la novia, del Quidditch, y de los estudios. En ese orden – Dijo Ron riendo – Que ya casi no pasamos el tiempo libre juntos. Tú siempre andas con Ginny, quién sabe dónde, y entonces...

-Y tú y Hermione igual, Ron.. No lo olvides

-Sí, bueno, como sea… ahora nosotros estamos juntos en las clases, y en las comidas. Ya no tanto en los tiempos libres

-Si... pero no sé. No importa. Hay que saber adaptarse a los tiempos nuevos. Ambos tenemos novias, y es lógico que queramos pasar el tiempo libre a solas con ellas. Lo importante es que seguimos siendo igual de amigos. ¡Que las dos cosas se pueden complementar! Y más aún siendo que estamos todos tan innecesariamente unidos… por así decirlo

-Te encantaría que Ginny no fuera mi hermana!

-No es que me desagrade. Pero claro que sería más cómodo

-Así me podrías contar todo. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, no te hagas.

-No Ron, no te pases películas

-Bueno, pero cuando pase... eso... es obvio que no me lo vas a contar... y yo tampoco lo quiero saber! – Dijo rápidamente – Es solo que lo normal es que los amigos se cuenten todo

-Sí. O más bien dicho, que se cuenten todo lo que inventan

-Claro! Nosotros por lo menos nos libramos de mentirnos – Dijo Ron riendo

-En todo caso, Ron. Tú tampoco me contarías nada tan privado que te ocurra con Hermione

-No, claro que no

-Gracias por la sinceridad. Aunque me temo que ellas se cuentan todo. Más ahora que están en la misma habitación

-Sí... Ahora que lo pienso, puedo obligar a Hermione a que me cuente qué tan lejos han llegado Ginny y tú

-Como si ella fuera a hacerte caso..

-Lo bueno es que las chicas no inventan. Cuentan todo con lujo de detalle; pero todo es verdad. O por lo menos, eso es lo que se dice – Dijo Ron sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Harry

-Sí. Aunque no sé qué es peor. Si inventar un poco, o contarlo TODO – Ambos rieron con fuerza

Siguieron conversando un rato más sobre Ginny y Hermione; hasta que llegaron sus compañeros, y se metieron entre las frazadas, para dormir. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_"_ "O más bien dicho, que se cuenten todo lo que inventan"  Lo siento hombres que leen el fic; pero no pude evitarlo! No me vengan con que no es cierto... Porque sí lo es!

_   
Ustedes estarán preguntándose... esto es un chap?_

Y de hecho no, esto es lo último que tenía escrito del fic.

Planeaba escribir muchas más cosas en este chap

Pero no va a ser así

No es que abandone el fic

Bueno, de hecho sí, pero no es porque yo quiera

Cito a una página de Harry Potter (nunca leí las reglas y no sé si pueda decir qué página es):

Harry Potter, último mago célebre en (página de jk rowling)

El Niño Que Vivió cuenta con un nuevo logro: ser el mago del mes de Octubre en (página de JK). La escritora le dedica unas líneas con algunos datos inéditos (advertencia de espóilers).

Su descripción dice: "_El niño que vivió, único superviviente conocido de la maldición Avada Kedavra y conquistador de Lord Voldemort, también conocido como Tom Ryddle. Harry Potter entró en el remodelado Departamento de Aurores bajo la dirección de Kingsley Shacklebolt a la edad de 17 años, y llegó a ser Director en 2007_".

No tenía idea. Al parecer ya se había aclarado esa inmensa duda del epílogo

El trío no vuelve al colegio.

Lo que significa que mi fic no es real

Siempre dije que quería un fic cien por ciento verídico a todo lo que Rowling hubiera dicho o fuera a decir.

Así que dejo hasta aquí a "Después de la Batalla"

Quizás, cuando esté segura de que Rowling finalmente dejó de dar detalles (vamos, que todo debería haber sido escrito en el libro!), vuelva a escribir. Quizás re edite "Después de la Batalla", o quizás escriba otro fic sin tomar en cuesta este.

Espero que me entiendan. Toda la ilusión que me daba el fic se esfumó.

Muchos dirán... bueno y qué? Sigue, es un final alternativo... pero yo NO quería hacer un final alternativo, yo quería complementar el final real

No tengo más que decir. Fue una hermosa experiencia

Que espero se repita.

No contestaré los reviews del chap 5, porque francamente no sé qué más escribirles

Simplemente muchas gracias a:

_-__sumpty_

-MTBlack__

-Anyels__

-Pazuky

-Rafael7232 

-CarriPotter

-laula1992

-Jazu Potter

-Anilec

-_the gray princes_

-Kitsune Blademaster

-lore

-MAJIN LORELEY

-Queen London

-Killer Boy

-ayelen

-Estrella de la Tarde1

-katze 

Hasta luego.

Lily Potter Weasley. 


End file.
